Admit and love
by TheFlorida1995
Summary: What happened when Hinata Hyuuga turned out to love the one she should hate from the bottom of her heart? Kidnapping, abusing and then making her love him! She always knew Itachi Uchiha was a criminal, …, but being a jerk at the same time is such a rare case…
1. Chapter 1

Admit and love

**_What happened when Hinata Hyuuga turned out to love the one she should hate from the bottom of her heart? Kidnapping, abusing and then making her love him?! She always knew Itachi Uchiha was a criminal, …, but being a jerk at the same time is such a rare case… _**

One way or another Hinata Hyuuga knew she was in trouble when she lost her teammates, but she just kept on running. Nothing would keep her from surviving from death. She heard another footsteps and immediately activated her byakugan. "One, two, …, two men,…, Akatsuki!,, she knew what they wanted, but she wouldn't let them succeed. Their plan was to capture Naruto's friends and Naruto himself would want to rescue them straightaway.

First of all her father wouldn't accept the fact that his eldest daughter would be an excellent clan leader and the last thing she should do is let Akatsuki capture her, because then her father would lose all his last believe in her … and Naruto. She did love him, truly, and even if this love wasn't mutual, she would do anything for his happiness, even let him marry Sakura Haruna, who was her best friend as well.

Hinata kept on running, but when she heard the voices were approaching she had to do one thing: fight. Running and hiding would only make her weaker and her chakra level would never remain high. After taking a few deep breaths her feet hold on… "It's now or never,, she said to herself. "Yeah, right; now or never, because ' I' don't have time for this annoying game,, there was another voice. She looked up and saw a man with long blond hair in a ponytail. She thought he looked a lot like Naruto in some sort of way , but immediately decided to put that out of her mind.

"He is from Akatsuki and very evil Hinata, just think about how many people he kilt, he's bad,…" Her thoughts were very convincing, because she wanted to do anything to stop this man.

After attacking him several times just to know what powers he had, she stepped behind a tree. "Now that I think about it, where's the other Akatsuki?,, she was curious, very curious, but soon she received an answer from the second one; It wasn't an answer like; Here I am, but like… nothing. He didn't answer her at all.

He just stood there, in front of Hinata, with his eyes relaxed, but at the same time there was a mysterious look which told her to shut up, leave all the weapons behind and follow him. "Itachi-san! You got her, right!,, "Shut up Deidera, do a thing and just take her to the hideout. Leader gave me another task,, Hinata's arms and legs were limp, she couldn't move and the worst part was that this Deidera guy grabbed her ass to throw her on his schoulders.

"See ya, Itachi-san,, and without looking around Itachi disappeared. "Jerk, he thinks he's cool,, Deidera murmured. Hinata couldn't do anything, she was as pathetic as ever.

**_This is my first story ever, If you see any mistakes please don't blame me. I'm a Russian girl and I live in Belgium, and I'm still a student, so my English isn't perfect at all. Review please, please, but actually for me the main reason to write is to let everyone read the stories I write. I hope you'll let me finish the story by supporting me writing it. And actually this wasn't really a first chapter, it's like an introduction. Thanks for reading, and see you soon… Love TheFlorida95_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Hey everyone, I'm back! I wanted to say that in my previous chapter I forgot to add the disclaimer;-) sorry, well here's the next chapter and the disclaimer of course (ps; thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy this one)_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto. It's all Kishimoto's work_**

**_Itachi's_** **_POV_**:

**_Flachback_**:

Konan stood alone in the hallway, she waited very patiently for him. Itachi on the other hand took long steps so that he stood in front of Konan in no time. "Leader is waiting,, she said and escorted him to Pain who sat on a very simple chair. "I was expecting you and Kisame much earlier. " Please, tell me what caused his absence and your tardiness?,, "We were in Takigakure because of Kakuzu. He was in trouble with his 'finances' and tried to kill Shibuki,, "Leader of Takigakure?!,, Pain screamed angrily.

There was a short silence. "Yes, leader-sama, that's why Kisame and I followed him,, "Did he succeed with killing Shibuki?,, "No,, "Good, he'll pay for his foolishness,, "Kisame and Kakuzu arrived, Leader-sama,, Konan spoke. "Let them in later. Uchiha. I give you and deidera the following mission, don't let me down and just avoid anything that can cause my plans any trouble,, "Hai,, Itachi nodded. He never thought he'd have to work with Deidera, the jerk. He just couldn't stand any of his jokes or … well, he couldn't stand anything about him, but he knew he must endure this pain in the ass and travel with him to accomplish his mission.

"You two go to Konohagakure to capture someone,, he looked into Itachi's eyes with his hypnotising glare. "Not to capture the kyuubi, but another weak person that could bring the kyuubi to us. You pick the person, we wait for the results and you'll be responsible for your choice. Now go!,,

That were his last words that day and somehow Itachi knew straightaway who he should pick.

There was this Haruna girl, with her pink hair and as far as he knows Naruto would do anything for her safety. That was that, he, Uchiha Itachi made his choice and was certain about it. No one will be able to disrupt his plans, even an idiot like Deidera.

On his way to that same idiot he met another two. "Hey, Itachi, what did he say?! What will he do to Kakuzu?!,, Kisame screamed as if Itachi stood on the other side of the globe. He didn't answer his question and just kept on walking. 'Yeah, Kakuzu was really in trouble now' Kisame thought, smirking.

There stood Deidera with a wide smirk on his face that told Itachi that it was a fake one. 'Working with him will be troublesome'. The two of them took the shortest way to Konoha to accomplish their task.

**_End Flashback_**

Now Itachi didn't really understand what happened. He never thought that Sakura wouldn't be his only victim, why would that annoying girl disrupt his plans?! Now he had two problems at the same time.

**_Begin new flashback_**

They were finally in Konoha and waited for Sakura to leave the building she was working in, which was Konoha's biggest hospital. He heard that she worked there for almost 3 years and would become the main-doctor of that same hospital. He could tell that she was a smart-ass.

Deidera watched as she walked out of the building and during that time Itachi waited in a small street where he accepted Sakura to walk in. He felt like a cheap criminal that waited for his prey with a goal to abduct her. She was almost there, just a few steps and they'd attack that strong girl. They didn't accept their opponent to be weak. No, it was quite the opposite, she is in fact the apprentice of the Hokage.

Deidera dropped a bomb with a wide smirk on his lips. There was a loud explosion and so many smoke, but,…, unfortunately not a very good result. They couldn't find Sakura anywhere. Itachi followed her chakra an found her on the top of the building. Sakura kept watching them until Deidera stood behind her. She jumped away from him, but landed in Itachi's arms.

'It's too late' she thought, 'His eyes, their so, like Sasuke's ' She was hypnotised and fainted as soon as she saw his sharingan eyes.

"That is that,, he said. "Hey, I thought she'd be a bit tougher, why was this _so _ simple?,, Deidera asked curious.

"Indeed, it was very simple, I have some privileges because of my little foolish brother,, Itachi said coolly. "I should thank him later" Deidera didn't understand what he meant by that and just kept on walking. After a few minutes they reached the Konoha gates and walked calmly past the two guards who were kilt by Itachi's hands in the beginning of their visit.

500 meters further three people were heading back to Konoha.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata really had a hard day. Hinata laughed everytime Kiba said something stupid. Akamaru on the other hand was just listening to his jokes and Shino, …, well he and his pokerface never split up.

_Back to Deidera and Itachi(with Sakura)_

"Do you hear that?,, Deidera asked Itachi, but he didn't accept an answer from him. Itachi knew that If they'd take the way they were taking, they would meet a couple of friends from Sakura. They didn't need that much attention, that's why: "We won't attack them,, Deidera was surprised, he didn't accept Itachi to be such a soft boiled egg! "Why?! What's your problem, they are only three of them and their chakra level isn't high as well!?,, he was furious, and it was a stupid reason? But he wanted blood, on his hands. It was like an addiction. He wanted to test his art and throw some bombs at the Konoha shinobi's. "I said NO,, Itachi said these words very threatening. "Okay, okay, just do ya thing! I don't care anymore,,

After setting a few steps Itachi stood still, he was scanning the area in his focused modus. "Listen now attentively,, he said. Of course his partner didn't do that right away; he was muttering under his breath. "Like I said, we won't fight them. You, Deidera, need to use your bomb and throw it 700 meter further. Use your bird as usual,, "Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted! Now I kinda like your way of thinking!,, Deidera jumped on his white bird with Sakura hanging on the birds tail. "But why won't we just kill them?,, he asked at least. "We just need to avoid them, Leader said he won't accept any spectators. Lead them away with your explosions so that we can walk on, on our own path,, "Right, see ya later!,, he took off as fast as he talked. 'Hopefully for you that everything will go as planned, idiot' Itachi thought.

Honestly, Hinata didn't want to go home, she loved this mission and loved spending these days with her teammates, training, laughing and exploring the world. At home there was her father… She never knew what to accept from him. Will he be lowering his gaze at her and laughing at her actions or will he finally disown her from her title as she truly wanted him to do was to just let her leave his house and live her own life.

Hanabi, her little sister, changed because she was always living under the shadow of her father. Hanabi hated Hinata, but Hinata at the same time loved Hanabi dearly because she promised her mother to look after her and love her no matter what.

Neji was her only guardian at home. She felt disgusted from the building she called home…, but because of Neji and his kind words as a loving cousin she decided to endure the pain her family caused her.

Suddenly Hinata was put out of her thoughts. There was a loud explosion and it even caused an earthquake. "Kiba! Hinata! Keep your guard up!,, Shino screamed louder and louder. When it finally ended they stood still for a few seconds. "Hinata, Kiba and I will explore that place! You need to head to Konoha and inform the Hokage from what happened!,, She nodded and they split up in two groups. After that second she felt a bit insecure, it was a dangerous feeling.

"Shit!,, Deidera cursed. "Why are there only two of them, where's the third one?!,, He threw another 4 bombs and then flew off. While he was cursing and searching for the third one, Itachi sat calmly in a tree. 'I knew I never should trust that idiot' he thought. There was a figure that ran in the complete opposite direction and he knew it, he could sense that weak chakra. 'Deidera, you fucking idiot' he cursed once and then took off.

Hinata ran and then ran faster and faster. She sure knew that there was happening something serious, but she hoped that it wasn't a fight. She was always concerned for her friends. Unawares she activated her bloodline limit and looked around. 'I'm not alone, there are people. Dangerous people'

She threw a kunai forward and then stopped abruptly. She saw white insects crawling towards her. A small one she hadn't seen, perched on her arm. She shook it off with a small gasp and was totally surprised when that bug exploded. "Come on, little girl, just give up" "Who are you?!" she screamed. Before she did notice some weird chakra, but then there was this weird man who appeared in front of Hinata.

She immediately noticed the black cloak with red clouds. With her byakugan still activated she noticed another figure farther away. "One, two, …, two men,…, Akatsuki!,, she wanted to ask why they were here, but her logical senses told her that Naruto was still their goal. They were here for Naruto: "Leave Naruto alone!,, she screamed louder than she expected. "Relax, were not here for the fox boy. We're here for a bait,, she knew what they wanted, but she wouldn't let them succeed. Their plan was to capture Naruto 's friends and Naruto himself would want to rescue them straightaway.

Deidera smirked with the girls actions, 'she ran away, again, pathetic'. Then she brusquely stopped and turned around. He heard her weak voice "It's now or never,,. "Yeah, right; now or never, because ' I' don't have time for this annoying game,, he just couldn't resist the urge to laugh at her, she was so cute in some sort of way. Then he sensed Itachi's chakra and concentrated on it; "Ow, his angry,, but after that something surprised him. This weak girl kept on attacking him with her pitiful moves.

Soon he found out she was hiding behind a tree. He wondered what her following actions would be, this girl was interesting and entertaining at the same time. But to his great disappointment Itachi already appeared in front of Hinata and gave an end to the game. A sad and boring one.

"Itachi-san! You got her, right!,, "Shut up Deidera, do a thing and just take her with the other one to the hideout. Leader gave me another task,, Deidere frowned. He knew Itachi was very angry and he lied about getting a mission He just wanted to complain to leader about how bad his partner has been behaving. Itachi 's eyes bored right into his brains and told him that he acted not like a professional.

Deidera knew he was right, because in reality he could have avoided the second girl, but a small voice in his head screamed and begged for a fight. He begged and received one, but now he has problems with a monster called 'Itachi'.

So that was that, his mission was complete, not like he accepted to, but complete is complete. And 2 preys are better than nothing at all. He took off with two girls on his bird, back to the hideout.

**_I'm soo happy I made this one, because now I can fully concentrate on the main couple and of course their thoughts. I can't wait to write it down! See you in the next chapter and THANKS! I LOVE YOU ALL! No, really thanks for supporting me, and review if you want to or if you have a request!_**

**_ CIAOOO!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Yes, I'm practicing my French, because soon I want to write a story in this beautiful language, but believe me, the practicing will take a very long time in my life; unfortunately._**

**_So here's chapter 3, I do my best to write in Understandable English, if anyone sees a very VERY big mistake, let me know, so that I can take revenge on my English teacher next year, it has to be perfect! (I'm not a geek , it's just, everyone at school thinks that I can only be the social party animal that I am, but I like being smart too, you know, snif, snif,...)_**

**_Okay, okay, done with the nonsense, read and feel my passion, see ya later!_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_With Hinata:_**

'I felt like dying, my back was hurting, my throat was dry and my head was spinning. I also felt very nauseous. Like I was flying for an hour and then put in jail. To know more about my surroundings I opened my eyes and I tried to get up. But opening my eyes didn't help me at all. It was dark, but it couldn't be the night' Hinata "I must be in a building, or maybe in prison,, I concluded that when I activated my byakugan and checked my surroundings; But the weirdest thing I saw, was another chakra source, but a very weak one. She seemed to know this person very well, but thinking about who It could be, only caused her a painful migraine. Besides, she wasn't feeling this persons chakra in her room, but in another one, maybe there's a one next to her?

After a few moments, she wanted to sleep for a while, but instantly stood up. She heard footsteps and the sound of jingling keys, it could mean that she would be released or that she would receive some food from the jerk who kept her there.

When the man appeared before her she immediately recognised him, even without the lights on. She couldn't speak because she wasn't able to, not because she was afraid of him. Or maybe it was vice versa. His eyes really frightened her, even her hands were shaking. She took small and noiseless steps backwards until she met the cold wall which made her shiver.

She saw that her chamber didn't interest him, it was the chamber next to her he was walking to. Who was in there? Hinata kept on questioning herself. She heard a very familiar sound: "What is it that you want?!,, Strange, but it seemed to be Sakura's voice, that just can't be, Hinata thought. "I don't own you, nor your friend any explanations,, that's the other voice, very relaxed and emotionless. "You jerk, just wait and see! Naruto will beat you into shit!,, yes, that was Sakura.

"S…Sakura!,, "Hinata? Hinata is that you?!,, "Yes, it's me!,, "Oh my God, Hinata, are you okay, did they do anything to you?!,, "No, I'm fine,, "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I'm here to inform you that if the nine-tailed fox won't be here in a week, we won't need your help anymore,, "That means you'll free us?,, Sakura used her seductive voice on him. "No, we'll kill you,, there was a pause. "You really are a jerk a wicked one!,, she screamed on the top of her lungs. "Unfortunately for you , but you're not my type, Sakura Haruno,,

"You're Itachi Uchiha! I will do anything to destroy you before Sasuke appears! I swear!,, "I'm fluttered,, he ignored the pink-haired girl and walked past her. Hinata was afraid of his eyes, but decided to look into them to fight her fear, this man won't win. His onyx eyes suddenly looked in her direction, she squeaked and turned around. He was looking like he wanted to tear off her clothes. She felt disgusted,…

"Hinata! Is he gone?,, she asked with a lowered voice, only understandable for Hinata. "Yes,, "I think I got a plan, we need to get out of here,, "How, how are we… supposed to flee with all this akatsuki members in this building?,, "I don't have an answer for that question, but you must believe in me Hinata. It can be our only chance,, "I believe you, Sakura,, "Now look…,,

Meanwhile Itachi sat on his bed and wanted to relax a bit, at first there was Deidera's voice and now this Sakura girl, it was driving him insane. But the other girl,…, was just what he needed. She seemed quite and so vulnerable that he wanted to hurt her on and on. Since Konan and he weren't a couple anymore he should try another prey. But now he didn't feel like taking the girl, first he should get some sleep and later he'll make a little visit.

"I will get us out,, Sakura used all her muscles to break the rails. "Sakura, I'll use my eyes to see where we can get out,, "Good plan,, Sakura said. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked in all directions possible. "I got it!,, Sakura couldn't lower her voice this time, she was too excited. "I… I think I got a way, Sakura!,, Hinata was glad that this time she wasn't useless. She saw Sakura opening her rails too and now it was her time to lead the correct way. "This way, hold my hand,, Sakura didn't hesitate for a moment, with one hand she held Hinata's and with the other one she held a kunai. Who knew when and where they could be attacked, it was just for the safety, as always.

"On no, the… there is some strange chakra, Sakura, but it's not Itachi's,, "Yes, that's a big problem,, after a few corridors they knew exactly where the exit was located. They ran as fast as they could, it was as if nothing could stop them, until: "Nhe, where are you two actually heading?,, Deidera asked leaning against the wall in a very relaxed manner. Sakura stepped forward; "We don't have time for you,, she looked at Hinata in a very nervous way. "Well, I do have time for you 2,, he said. "HINATA!RUN!,, Sakura screamed loudly.

The hallways were so narrow, Deidera could not use his jutsu's on them, he had to run after them without using his bird too. They were almost at the exit, Sakura and Hinata smelled the freedom, but despise the fact that the two had to take five more steps, one of them didn't make it. Hinata's long dark blue hair deceived her. The length was perfect for Deidera to grab the end of it and pull her to him. And he really did it; Hinata felt the sharp pain this man was causing her, her head was hurting so much, she even couldn't register all the pain at the same time. "You little bitch, who's escaping now? Huh?!,, Deidera had no control over his mind anymore, he pulled her farther and farther from the exit.

With tears in her eyes , Hinata saw pink hair in the distance, this pink color was … running away from her. Sakura, don't leave me. Deidera was growing impatient, he had already one problem; the pink girl escaped and this ebony haired one was just driving him insane, in the bad sense of the word. Hinata, on the other hand could do nothing against his power, she was not only weak now, but also in pain. She kept whimpering and it was impossible for the tears to stop running down her cheeks.

"What's happening here?,, Pain asked. He could not ignore this sound, he strongly suggested this sound had something to do with his name. What he saw didn't actually surprise him, because he knew the girls were smart enough to escape, but here he saw only one of them, how come?

"Where's the other one?!,, he asked strongly without any expression on his face. Deidera replied as he continued pulling Hinata to him. "She escaped, but I got this one on time, should we persuade the other one now?,, "No, let her go, she'll bring this wonderful news to the kyuubi,, pain began "And you better keep a better watch on this one,, "Hai, I'll do my best, Leader-sama,, Deidera answered politely. "No! You'll not!,, "Itachi?!,, the astonishing Deidera asked. "I thought you were in your room,, "I was, but I could not ignore this sound,, he said pointing at Hinata, who was still whimpering.

"Good, then , Itachi I suggest you watch over her,, Pain said. "I will,, in this answer Deidera, Pain and Hinata too heard something else than just an I will. It was like a great desire for something, that's why Hinata felt more uncomfortable in Itachi's hands than in Deidera's. But another difference is that Itachi's weren't pulling her here and there, but holding her In his 'strong' arms.

Deidera's did not release her willingly, he didn't want to admit that Itachi was a better watcher than he was, he never admitted that Itachi was better at something than he was. Hinata didn't want to think about it, but her thoughts were with Sakura. She was gone, …, but without her. Why, didn't she see what happened to her? Didn't she hear her crying? She could not, not hear the sound and not see the awful scene. She must have had ignored it. 'No! Sakura would never leave a friend behind, certainly not in these circumstances' despite the fact that she was repeating this phrase in her mind, in her heart she was doubting the friendship Sakura had with her for years.

Suddenly she was just shaken out of her thoughts by another voice. "This will be your new prison, but do not forget that you're on my territory now,, Itachi said with a cold voice. He dropped her on the couch and then went to his small closet to hang his akatsuki cloak in it. Hinata saw the shape of his torso through his shirt and blushed immediately a dark shade of red. "You'll love my company, I assure you,, Itachi said with a very seductive voice, he kept a smirk on his mouth that showed her how dominant he felt.

The slow steps he took were put in her direction: "Don't come near me!,, there was clearly nervousness in her voice, he liked it. "Or what?,, he asked not excepting an answer from the petit woman before him, who had only one thought now:

'I landed in hell, …, in my hell'

**_This is it for today, see ya next time( can't wait for some fluff in it)_**

**_Ciao!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything…_**

**_Guess who's back?! Me,… enjoy reading: (don't forget: M-rated!)_**

**_Hinata's POV:_**

He came closer and closer, but in the end he was so close that I could hear the pace of his breath. He seemed really relaxed, as ever, and that made my blood boil, but that was nothing compared to my anger. Okay, I practised, like a lot and maybe it was specifically for that moment. I had to prove this time that my skills weren't like those from an eight years old girl. He looked me in the eyes, I tried to escape from them first but his look was so hypnotising, I couldn't even breath normally.

"You know, I'm glad the pink one made it and not you,, his voice was alluring my body and mind. "You're probably a Hyuuga, right?,, he asked that without expecting me answer, but I still nodded to keep on the conversation and avoid any of his acts. "Not branded, that means the heiress?,, I nodded again. His hand was moving to my face, but I backed off. " I… I'm a Hyu… Hyuuga, my name is Hinata,, I hated stuttering more than anything on the world, but couldn't do anything against it. "Well, it's good that our prisonor is the daughter of the most respected man of Konoha,,

"That's right, but in your place I wouldn't expect someone rescuing me, especially not my father,, I said that? YES, take that, without stuttering, oh God I felt good, but soon my happiness was screwed. "You got one week, what happens after is not my problem, don't you agree?,, at this I couldn't nod, he was right, I got one week and no one knows what will happen after. Will Naruto come for me or not? Or is it Sakura who'll come back, or will her teammates search for her and help her out? Questions, questions, questions,…, one thing is sure: Father or anyone of my family would never arrive. Even not Neji, how much he cared for me, just didn't matter at all. Father will just be fine without me and this will maybe be his only chance to get rid of me, his daughter.

**_Itachi's POV_**

She was really strange, she lives in her own world and totally forgets what's happening around her. That's what made her so interesting, she was like a new toy I'd receive from my parents when I was a kid. I could learn everything about it and when I had enough just throw it away. We'll see how long his one will last…

Still in her thoughts she didn't notice me moving closer and settling myself on the couch next to her. It's when I accidentally touched her shoulder that she awoke, she even shook her head to clear all her thoughts. Shocked , terrified and alarmed she moved away, but it was really too late for her actions. I never liked wasting time.

It was so simple to make her lay down, despite her struggling. I immediately started capturing her mouth and soon I heard her first moan, maybe first moan ever, escape her mouth. My lips formed a light smirk and she felt it. She was boring her eyes into mine, she definitely wanted me dead.

I already felt exited, but was only the beginning of the beginning. "Aww!,, I tasted something metallic in my mouth, she had bitten my tongue. "You little bitch, you know you keep turning me on by doing that, if I was you I'd just stay calm, or it will get worse,, Then I looked her in the eyes and felt something… something, well, …, something soft. It could never be my feeling! Why was I suddenly such a baby?! Hinata was crying, her eyes were watery and it wouldn't take long to see those once big and beautiful eyes red and puffy. She didn't make a sound, but the tears kept flowing.

"STOP IT!,, he couldn't control himself anymore, it's like something clicked in his mind and then set back to the previous feeling. "I SAID STOP!,, "CHACK!,, he had slapped her cheek, very hard. Now he could see a red hand on that white porcelain skin. "You'll do as I say or else…,, She did everything as I expected. She didn't make a sound while I was touching her everywhere and breathing on her skin. She acted like a doll, a doll that looked like a human being, but acted like a slave. He let go of her hands when he realised she wouldn't move a bit and trailed down to explore more of her.

When he finally arrived at her, probably, most sensitive spot he heard her voice again: "P…please, I…I beg you, please do…don't do this, please,, It was quieter than a whisper, but I understood every word she said and of course I wouldn't listen. He went back to his main actions and spread open her long legs. She was even more beautiful than he had expected, so vulnerable and sensitive, but he kept on without wanting to find out what she was feeling;

"Just relax and I'll take you to heaven,, those were the words I spoke before entering her.

**_Hinata's POV_**

Why?! Why in God's name did I ever deserve this?! I wanted to die, I just wanted my death, …

He broke me, he totally broke me and I hated him, I despised him! "Please,…, i…it hurts, it hurts so much, please stop,, I kept on whimpering and I knew he didn't hear me. Like at all. My cheeks were burning from crying and my legs hurt too. He must have spread them to hard, because it hurts like hell. "You're good,, I couldn't make out if this was a compliment, but I also didn't care. My hands moved on their own, I wanted to scratch open every piece of his skin and I started on his back.

I never imagined my first time to be this way; it was not romantic, soft or caring, THE HELL, I wasn't even doing it with the right person and before marriage. Now I felt really like a piece of shit, because I was one. No one would accept me and I felt like hating and taking revenge on everything and everyone. It didn't felt good and I couldn't wait when he would stop, suddenly I started counting the remaining seconds. My head started spinning and I felt hot, my lips were swollen and every part of my body was still in pain.

**_End POV_**

Itachi watched as her eyes closed and again he felt something warm inside. 'I must be sick or something' . He saw her swollen lips, tearful face and that red mark he had put on her face. Her body was full of sweat and she smelled of sex.

Suddenly he looked at the blanket and noticed her blood. 'So, she was really a virgin' He ignored the growing pity in his heart for this girl and went to the bathroom. After taking a cold shower he went back to his room. A light snoring brought his attention to her. 'Hinata' he thought of her, but he didn't want to. He laid her on his bed and then put the blankets over her fragile body. Then he, himself laid down next to her and took her strongly in his arms, because he didn't want her to escape in the morning. 'She's still warm' Itachi held her like they perfectly fitted in each other's arms.

He immediately fell asleep and dreamed unconsciously about the beautiful girl next to him.

**_My first lemon piece ever, …, whoehoe, did you like it? Okay, maybe not. Please tell me: should I continue writing in this M-rated style? Yes Hinata is afraid of him and she can't do anything against it. It's my fanfic and I've chosen her character, she's not as strong as in the manga. _**

**_Itachi is a bastard and a sex animal, but he'll change as soon as possible, believe me…. _**

**_Ciao xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Yo! It's me, I wanted to tell everyone who's reading this, that I'm a Sasuhina and Gaahina fan too. I'd like to write about these two couples too, but that doesn't mean I dislike Sasusaku couples, because I read a few and found them incredible. I wanted to know which couple I should choose,…, please help! _**

**_So, hope you like the following chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

Large, lavender eyes stared forward, in the wide dark room. Hinata remembered everything from the previous night. It was still night, she could make that out, but more than 5 hours must have passed since that terrific moment. She couldn't move, at all. She tried again and again, but nothing helped. After a few struggles she realised that she wasn't alone. "Stop moving and sleep,, she heard a sleepy voice. "I… Itachi?,, "Hmm?,, she didn't reply and closed her eyes. Her hurt and angriness grew bigger and bigger.

Her eyes were closed yes, but she was still awake for a couple of hours.

**_Meanwhile with Sakura_**

Sakura saw in the distance a large gate, that were the Konoha gates: "Finally" she sighed with relief. "Now I can get help for Hinata" She passed through them and headed to the Hokages Tower. Tsunade would help her, she would never reject her, at least she hoped she wouldn't.

"Sakura?! What happened?! Where were you?!,, Tsunade sounded very concerned, Sakura was like a daughter for her and it was her duty to look after her. "Hinata,…, she's in danger, please help me!,, Sakura was begging for her help, she even kneeled down before her, with tears in her eyes. "I betrayed her, I didn't stay with her in that hell, I could, but I didn't. Please, help me saving her; she doesn't deserve it. She most probably hates me for turning my back on her,, she couldn't talk anymore through her sobbing. Tsunade didn't get what was happening, but she decided to process all the information she got.

"What happened, tell me everything,, she said while rubbing Sakura's back to make her feel more comfortable. Sakura calmed down and began to telling what had happened. "First I need to inform Hiashi about this,, "But, we don't have time, Tsunade- sama , she's really in danger, I heard her screaming, I didn't do anything, but now I can… ,, " Calm down, Sakura, just have patience, everything will be fine . And Hiashi is her father, of course he should know,, Sakura nodded. "I will get him,, "Good, now go! ,, Sakura ran, as if she ran for her life. 'Hinata, I'm sorry, if you ever could forgive me,…'

"Hokage- sama, you called for me?,, "Yes, Hiashi-sama, please sit down, this is an emergency,, there was a short silence. "It's about your daughter, Hinata, she's in danger,, "Oh yeah?,, This two not existing words shocked Sakura and Tsunade at the same time. "She's captured by the akatsuki,, Tsunade continued. "If they want money or the byakugan…,, but Hiashi didn't continue as Tsunade was shaking her head: "They want Naruto,, "Then, why can't he just go? Excuse me for not understanding your announcement,, "Hiashi Sama; I was there with her, I abandoned her, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for abandoning your daughter, please forgive me! I'll do anything to get her back,, Sakura was sobbing again, Hiashi disliked the weakness she showed, but: "You escaped and she not?,, he asked her more than curious. Sakura could only nod. "That only proves her weakness, then there's no point in being concerned for my daughter, I'll take the responsibility for saving her, please don't interfere in my family business, little girl, Lady Hokage,, He stood up without any other word and left the building.

Sakura couldn't even blink because of the shock, 'He just left, like that…'

"Sakura, you really need to calm down, this situation,…,,

"TSUNADE-SAMA! I CAN'T! I JUST CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!, she screamed louder than she had intended to.

"I have to tell Naruto, he'll help me, I know it!,, just when she wanted to quit the room, Tsunade stepped in front of the poor girl: "No! Naruto is the last person who should know about this and you know why, do as Hiashi said and wait, he's her father, he knows what to do!,,

"I heard it! He's sooo concerned about her,, Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sakura, …, go and take some sleep, I know you're exhausted,, Sakura stared into blankness and after a few seconds just nodded. She stepped out of the room. She went home, to her family. She wasn't alone, but,… Hinata was.

**_The next morning with Hiashi and the Hyuuga household:_**

"Hanabi, Neji, come with me,, he used his stern voice as always, but the two knew something had happened and Neji was curious about Hinata and her teammates. Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and Hinata should have returned a long time ago. 'Something must have happened, it can't be otherwise' Neji's thoughts were occupied, but he also concentrated on following Hiashi. "I have something important to tell you two; It concerns only the three of us,,

Silence.

"Hinata was captured by the akatsuki, her friend could escape and told us Hinata didn't make it on time. Last night I sent a team of 3 people; Shijo, Yukio and Samara Hyuuga, they sent me an important message, but they're not back yet. However they sent a letter stating Hinata's, …, death,, Neji's breathing stopped, "W…What?,, it was lower than a whisper.

"You heard me right. Today, I'll announce the new heir of the Hyuuga clan, Hanabi Hyuuga,, with that he stood up and left one person shocked behind as if nothing has happened. "Now, big sister must be relieved she didn't get the title,, said Hanabi with a wide smirk. Neji could not believe that this, was reality. This was his family?

"No, no, no, nonononono!,, he stormed out of the room and headed to the Hokages tower. "Hokage-sama! What's happening here, please enlighten me!,, he couldn't hold back his anger. He had to protect his little cousin.

Tsunade sat lazily and troubled at her desk, with more than 10 sake bottles laying on the ground. "You're here for Hinata? Hik,…, didn't you hear it? She died hik,, then she dropped her head on the table. Neji's eyes widened.

**_800 meters away from Konoha_**

"Lee, slowdown will ya!, Tenten was furious, this Lee was driving her crazy, why was he so stubborn? Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked down. Tenten didn't get what was happening with her friend. "Hey, what is it? Why did you stop?!,, she called him, but he didn't respond. He just stood there like a statue. When she approached him, her eyes widened: "Wow! Here something definitely must have exploded.

After setting another step she noticed two things, these two things,… "What? Wha… what happened here? Lee, ..., ?,,

she shook his arm and then screamed: "Lee! Please tell me I'm not right and these aren't corpses from our friends, tell me I must have gone crazy!,,

'Kiba and Shino?' His big, round eyes of which you might think are big enough and couldn't get bigger, grew wider and wider with shock.

Many things, horrific things , happened that morning and Hinata didn't know anything about it.

She was still curled up in Itachi's arms. The sun was burning her skin through the window. It suddenly occurred to her that she hated the light, she hated feeling it on her skin, because a couple days ago she would dance and enjoy life happily. Now that feeling was like good dream and after waking up she landed in reality, this reality. She thought poking Itachi arm.

Itachi unexpectedly let go of her and put his arms under his head. " You can take a shower, now go before I change my mind,, his voice wasn't sleepy , as if he hasn't slept as well. Hinata had trouble with moving, almost all parts of her limbs were sleeping. She had to move, away from him, just being away from him for a second would make her pleased.

She set slowly one step after another. Yes, she experienced the after sex pain very well, unfortunately too well. She heard a low chuckle, his … It irritated her more. Not concentrating on her tracks she lost her balance and landed on the ground.

Now Itachi really felt amused and with this he started a conversation with Hinata, one that not pleased her at all. "Should I help you, my love?,, the last part sounded very sarcastic and mocking.

She didn't pay any attention to it and just dragged herself on to the bathroom. The last thing she saw turning around, were Itachi's eyes, they were like, pleading? 'No, No, he's laughing at me, he's a monster and the devil himself.

After closing the door she looked around and found out that this bathroom was pretty big. Not as big as at 'home', but big enough to give her some privacy. Next she looked in the mirror and was shocked with what she saw. Bags under her eyes that showed how exhausted she was. Her cheek was still swollen and on every part of her body she could find a bite mark; 'I got to get myself cleaned' She felt disgusted of herself.

Filling the bath with warm water first, she started completely lowering herself into the liquid.

After that she scrubbed herself , hard,… very hard,

' I have to remove every part that reminds me of him. I have to' she kept repeating that to herself.

Meanwhile Itachi wondered what took the girl so long to take a shower. " Hey! ,, he knocked impatiently on the door that was separating him from her. " Hinata! ,, he couldn't wait any longer and just barged in.

What Itachi's eyes saw, shocked him and if something was shocking even him, this something must be really bad.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!,, He yelled at her.

She was rubbing, still rubbing, her skin as if she was cleaning herself from his touches. Her porcelain, soft skin looked different now , it was blood red . It showed her sadness, madness, despair, …

Hinata was whimpering , but continued causing herself more pain.

Itachi just stood there and did nothing ; her tears proved him once more that he caused all of this, he was the problem, he and only he. He opened the tap and began to pour the water over her fragile body. He then dried her of en laid her on his bed .

With his head leaning upon his hand and his fingers going through his hair he wondered what he should do about the unfamiliar feelings he was having for this girl .

'My life was always troublesome, but never this troublesome '

The next day Konoha's villagers were all in a tragic condition.

They buried the three shinobi's and held a matching ceremony. Sakura, Naruto, Sai and the other friends were trying to comfort sensei Kurenai.

"My… disciples, all three of them, died, how could this happen, why wasn't I there when they needed me the most?,,

' Hinata, I'm sorry ' Sakura wasn't Sakura herself, she needed to assume all of this, but it wasn't simple. Nothing was going the way it should have, everything was terrifying her . Naruto held her hand, he himself could still not realise what was happening, … They just had to move on , not immediately but gradually.

**_And ? You like it ? Or not ? Is Itachi too talkative ? Should I change his personality a bit? Is this drama or more angst? Tell me pleaseeeeee ! So many questions and no answers, I'm going crazy! _**

**_(Probably not interesting) Soon school will start and then it's time for studying. I have only one year to go and I'm nervous, because people my age all know what their goals in life are, I don't have any, yet… I feel dumb. _**

**_See ya next time, (don't forget about the review button…XD)_**

**_Ciao ! xx _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 _**

**_Disclaimer_**

**_Enjoy and please review!_**

2 Weeks passed and every morning was the same. Hinata sat at the window and admired the landscape in front of her. She sat there as usual since the first week , which was a week full of hope , but no one returned to rescue her. Of course no one in Konoha really cared for her , meaning she had all this time been expecting the unexpected. She hated them , but still couldn't admit that they , all her friends , abandoned her and she had to live on like a lost puppy.

Feeling alone and abandoned she heard that the second week Itachi had to go on a mission with Kisame . 'He wasn't here for a week' All this time she felt alone , but that didn't mean she looked forward to meeting Itachi. She didn't miss him , his body , his words , … , everything about him , she just didn't need it!

Konan was the only one who she began to trust a bit , she was a woman after all. Konan brought her something to eat every day. She brought new clothes and sometimes a good mood. Yesterday Hinata even laughed in her company; she never thought that she , Hinata Hyuuga , would befriend herself with a member of Akatsuki and laugh again like nothing happened. It was two o'clock in the afternoon , that meant Konan would be here with her.

She heard the door open and wanted to turn around , but when she intended to do so , she heard someone's panting. That couldn't be Konan. "Hinata , … , , that was Itachi's voice , but he shouldn't be here yet. Why was he here today? She decided to turn around.

His deep wound in his chest shocked her almost to death , … , there was so much blood , dripping.

Itachi held his hand on the wound and tried to stop it from bleeding , Hinata on the other hand just stood there , she decided not to do anything. Him bleeding to death would only make her happier , ….

Right?

Before he lost his balance and fell on the ground , Hinata's actions betrayed her thoughts. With her high reflexes she sprinted to him and laid him down on the bed. 'Hinata , you're still a medic-nin , you can't let him die! Okay , first step , stop the bleeding , ….'Hinata did her best , she really did everything she could do. Itachi didn't whimper or make any other sound that represented his pain or weakness. He looked at the girl , 'Her eyes' he thought 'they look different , there's no hope , nothing , what happened , what did I do?'

He remembered their first meeting , she was so full of life and still very shy , she had those big beautiful eyes which showed her mildness and modesty. Now he saw nothing , now those eyes were just beautiful eyes , nothing more and nothing less.

The morning she scratched her skin almost to death, was one of the most horrific mornings in his life , he didn't like admitting it though , but it was a fact after all. Besides her murmurs and screams in her sleep since that night, there was always her gaze that held hurt and disbelief.

Hinata felt his eyes on her , but she wasn't brave enough to look back , meeting his hypnotising eyes, was like jumping off a cliff , like committing suicide. To her , his eyes were the cause of all her problems , those eyes brought her here , those eyes humiliated her … that night.

Once she examined his wound , she thought she already saw something familiar. 'Naruto's rasengan? It could be. Should I ask him? ' "Is this Naruto's doing? ,, she asked quietly , but understandable for his ears. He was surprised she talked to him at all , even if she asked it in an unfamiliar, emotionless way. Finally he answered her: "Yes ,,

'Good' she thought. 'And maybe they'll return after me , rescue me , maybe it's not too late , Akatsuki let me live after all. Maybe they hope Naruto will come after me , soon' Just for a second Itachi saw a small change in her expression and then she used her pokerface , like his.

"Hinata , I brought you some…" "Konan?" Hinata looked back and saw her standing with a tray full of food in her hands. She came closer and examined Itachi's condition. "This is not good at all! Where's Kisame?! ,, Konan screamed and Itachi answered her question: "He's dead,, Konan stormed out of their room , she had to inform Nagato of all this happening. Kisame and Kakuzu were already dead by the hands of the kyuubi , Akatsuke is falling apart , they need new members , but finding them will probably take a long time.

"Hinata , … ,, Hinata could not believe her ears. Did he just pronounce her name in a caring manner? Her eyes widened , but she didn't look back at him. "Naruto won't come after you , no one will ,,

Hinata just couldn't believe he just said , THAT! "What did you say?! ,, she stopped treating his wound and looked straight in his eyes. "You don't know anything about them and especially nothing about their actions , they're not like you!" her eyes started burning and she felt tears threatening to appear. 'No , no more weaknesses'

"You no longer exist in Konoha , Hinata , your existence is completely removed" Hinata didn't want to hear anything , not now , … 'I have to calm down , he's just lying , nothing he said is true , I have to go on'

"Just lay still and don't talk so I can treat your wound" He did as he was told to , but he wanted to hold her , he had missed her sound , skin , touch , smell , her hair , eyes , everything about her. How could he not , she was like a real angel , … , like his mother , …

'Mikoto , why am I feeling this?' he could not control it like before , it was as if he was remembering something he shouldn't.

When Hinata was finished threatening his wound , she felt weak , she needed to train , but how could she here, in the Akatsuki hide-out? She also needed something to eat. For a second her gaze fell upon Itachi's one , he needed to eat something too. "Open your mouth , you need to eat something" he did as she told him to.

" Why ?" she heard Itachi ask her. "What are you talking about? ,, "Why are you threatening me this way? ,, When she heard his question , she asked herself this question again. 'Why am I doing this anyway ? '

"I don't know , if you don't want me to treat you , I can stop" she snapped back. Itachi smirked lightly. He knew this wasn't Hinata , she was playing and she knew it.

Hinata on the other hand didn't consider this answer to be fake. She was confident , but then again , she was surprised with her words and actions. 'I'm changing , in a very bad way , but who wouldn't in my situation?'

"I wanna sleep and I recommend you to do the same" she said.

When she closed her eyes she felt like she was soaring through a non-existing paradise. She had have nobody , but she needs answers to conclude that her loneliness was real. This cold world doesn't fit for her at all.

'No Hinata! Listen good! You don't need nobody! When will you ever learn from the actions surrounding you?! From today on , you'll be unfuckwittable; I'm in my zone and no one can stop me from doing what I'm doing!'

**_Yeah! Hinata changes, I LOVE WOMEN becoming BAD AND HARSH! Hinata being that way will make it more interesting, believe me. _**

**_I need someone to inspire me. I don't get whether you like this story or not. Should I stop writing, do you think it's a loss of time? _**

**_See ya all next time! Please review,_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto_**

**_Hey, me again, thanks for reviewing and giving me tips(èilovehinata4ever, bianca504billiot, NaviTheGoddess, CUDDERFAN, xXYour DoomXx and of course all the guests)_**

Hinata as always woke up early, a new day was awaiting her and no matter what obstacles there would be, she would train and only one person could help her in this situation: Itachi.

He was still sleeping and that didn't surprise her, he's a man after all. His arms were as usual wrapped around her waist and after all this time she really got used to it. It made her even feel better, because that meant that someone needed her and whoever it was, didn't matter.

A few minutes later Itachi was fully awake. She didn't see his face and she didn't feel him moving, but she was sure he was awake; his breathing changed and tickled the back of her neck. She did feel his eyes boring into her head. "I…Itachi, are you slee…sleeping?" it was only a whisper.

"No" so cold and yet it was an answer. And the silence was back.

"I … euh, can I ask you something?" she wanted her voice to be much stronger, but her wanting wasn't helping her. "You already did" he said while letting her go.

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "Cou…Could …,, but before she could even pronounce the rest of her sentence, he shut the bathroom door with a loud "BAM!"

'He's not in a good mood today, but I must ask him'

Fiddling with her fingers and thinking about a way to ask him her question, without irritating him, was all she did while he was in the bathroom. Finally she heard him closing the tab, this was her chance. Just when Itachi walked in, she did it.

Bowing with her head low she asked him: "Itachi-sama, please,… train me,, then there was this long pause she hated the most and after she heard him chuckle. He was laughing at her, as always, of course. Hinata was trying to hide her face behind her bangs, first her eyes were big from the shock, but then they softened, because being angry would only take more from her energy and he, Uchiha Itachi, didn't deserve her energy at all.

"Why?"

"Huh?" she was shocked with his question, she was shocked he was talking to her at all, all of sudden. "Why do you want me to train you?"

"I just… I I know you're skills, …, they are incredible, everyone knows that, that's why"

"Hm" he looked away and did as if nothing happened. He just walked to the other side of his room and began pulling on his shirt. Still looking down Hinata didn't understand what was happening. "S…So, does this mean you'll, …, train me?"

"No"

"Bu, bu,… but why not?" Hinata asked, and this time she looked at him with a not quite understanding look. She knew he was strange, but why was he behaving 'that' weird?

"I don't own you an explanation" he said sternly.

"Please, …, tell me" now she was pleading.

**_Itachi's POV_**

Why would she want to train with me? Can't she understand like any other normal human being, that avoiding me would only be better?

Okay, yes, I understand that in her situation it's not simple, because of me, using her every night like a teddy bear, but then again...

"No" I said, a short answer will shut her up, but:

"Bu, bu,… but why not?" she asked me another question, how dare she?

"As I said: I don't own you an explanation"

"Please, …, tell me" Okay ,that was it, she was behaving to comfortable in my presence, that meant she needed another lesson, so she would shut up, never again disturb me and forget this damn conversation!

I turned around, balled my hands into fists and prepared myself mentally for being a badass again. Hinata must have noticed it, because the following two seconds her eyes were fleeing from mine. She looked everywhere, except at me. I liked her frightened look, it inspired me in being strong, powerful and so on.

She ended up standing against the wall, like a scared mouse and I was the cat.

"How long has it been, Hinata?" I asked her, using another seductive voice. She didn't answer, but I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"That night, you were like a goddess, you know?" now she was blushing a furious red, I also saw her fiddling her fingers. I noticed she often did it when she was nervous, it was a bad habit, but kinda cute too…

I put my left hand against the wall, so she could not escape, who knew, maybe she had new tricks. The other hand I used to stroke her jaw, I immediately noticed that it made her shiver, but it made me too; her skin was still soft, even after…

Just when I thought about what happened to her that morning, I felt again this pity, pity for her being lonely and hurt. I didn't see her eyes, that meant she didn't see me too. Good, I didn't want her to see me pitying her. I abruptly let go of her and turned around. 'WHY? WHY CAN'T I JUST FUCK HER?' my thoughts were loud, but only I could hear them.

"Okay" I was surprised! 'Who said that? I did? Why the fuck did I just say that?!'

"Wha…" "I said okay, I'll train you, …, prepare fast, I do not wait" I said expressing every letter, I saw her eyes, they literally lit up. That caused a new feeling; I was proud of myself, because it was ME who made her smile for a second. "Don't you want to train, I thought you did a second ago,, I said playfully, but still with a cold voice. She ran to the bathroom and was ready in 5 minutes.

"I'm glad you don't play with time" this was my happy part, but the other part, was feeling the contrary: 'I could just relax today and touch her, but noooooooo, Itachi wants to train Hinata!'

Together they walked to the training grounds, what simply was a bare forest.

**_End POV_**

Hinata was glad, not happy, but glad. Happy; that word sounds too strong and fantastic to be true and glad is a neutral word. When they arrived she noticed some kunai stuck in a tree, he must have trained here very often. It's weird that even such a professional killer as Itachi Uchiha had to train in the same circumstances as Hinata Hyuuga.

"Let's see what you can" he said coolly and began attacking her from aback. She was surprised he didn't use his eyes, but,… that is only for her safety, she thought, hoped, guessed. When she farther away: "I see you're reflexes aren't that bad, now you have to concentrate too on the attack and not only fleeing from your opponent. Fear will help you survive, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't attack,, 'Simple words and still he's right' Hinata thought.

They kept on training for another two hours, Hinata kept panting from exhaustion, her kunai were all used and shuriken too. Now she had to use her byakugan too, but that wouldn't be fair. Itachi wasn't using his sharingan either and he didn't even sweat. Hinata on the other hand was totally soaked.

Itachi saw what was happening, he noticed her exhaustion and decided to stop, but it was not that simple; He didn't want to show her sympathy at all, that would ruin his image as a maniac.

"This is enough for today, I'm needed at the hide-out , we'll continue tomorrow" She stood up and rushed after him. When they were back in their room, Itachi wanted to take a shower first. Deidera returned back from Suna, but he didn't accomplish his mission and that's why Nagato wants Itachi to help Sasori capture Shukaku. That means Itachi will take over Deidera's place and Deidera,… his. Hinata!

He despised the thought of Deidera living in his room, together with Hinata. She was his and only his. That's what he had to make clear to Deidera before his departure.

"Hinata, I hope you'll use everything I learned you today" Hinata raised her head and looked in his eyes, she didn't want to, but it was a reflex. He smirked, seeing her questionable look and before she could respond to his impoliteness, he captured her mouth with his.

Hinata's thoughts changed,…. just during that kiss. It was a completely different kiss, one that could turn any normal woman into an addicted one. She enjoyed it so much that she even closed her eyes.

But when she opened them, there was only emptiness, 'Yeah, that's him, that's Itachi, son of a bitch' she thought silently.

Itachi's smirk grew wider when he left the room. He would never forget how that little, inexperienced girl craved for his kiss. That only meant Hinata Hyuuga was only his. His pride only grew since she was around.

"Hey, Itachi-san, good luck with your mission" he heard a voice coming from behind. His smirk immediately disappeared. He wouldn't turn around to look at HIS face. "Listen carefully, little brat, during the time I'm on a mission, that you couldn't accomplish, you'll behave, and never ever dare to touch the prisonor. You understood?" Just when Itachi took another step forward he noticed Deidera would never shut up and listen.

"I get it, Itachi-san has found a reason to live? Haha, that's really funny!" Deidera said with a sarcastic laugh and fake tears while laughing.

Only a second later Itachi's hand was completely wrapped around Deidera's throat; "I think you didn't get the message" Deidera continued laughing through his choking, but gave up after a short time. "Okay, I get it, just joking, haha, …., you're always so serious Itachi-san"

Itachi let him go: "I hope you got it, do as I said if you want to live for a while" as Itachi disappeared, Deidera arose and took a deep breath: 'Looks like It's my turn to have some fun, Uchiha-jerk'

Itachi saw Sasori talking to Nagato. Sasori looked in his direction and then stopped talking like Itachi should not hear their conversation. 'I don't like secrets, …, I'll return in a few days, Hinata. Please wait for me'

**_That's it for today, hope it's intriguing enough, but who'll be Hinata's second Itachi? I need a few lovers to continue… We'll see, x Please review, Ciaoooo!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does!_**

**_Thanks everyone for reading this story, I love all my readers and hope you'll continue reading my stories _**

**_and please if; if someone has read a good story too, enlighten me, cause I like reading; especially romantic Naruto stories!_**

Hinata sat at the end of the bed that Itachi and she had been sharing. She knew he was on a mission, that didn't mean she would be alone, someone had to come as a substitute. ''Interesting who that'd be' she thought. She still hasn't showered after the training, so Hinata took other clothes from the drawer and stepped into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Deidera was wandering in the corridor; no one could disturb him in Itachi's room and maybe he would take that girl out and do his thing. 'I have so much time and so many things to do, but being hasty would only ruin everything' he thought settling his eyes on one door.

"Tuck, tuck, someone home?" he said playfully. No one answered, but after hearing the water in the shower, he immediately got where she was. "Okay, nhe, Hinata-chan, do your thing, I have patience" he said louder, settling himself on the bed.

Hinata let the hot water flow over her , now clean, body. 'Why did he kiss me like that? I didn't even suspect he was THAT great in kissing…. WHY DIDN'T HE KISS ME LIKE THAT THE FIRST TIME?!' Clearing that out of her thoughts and reaching for the towel, she noticed the familiar chakra in the room. She activated her byakugan and held her shriek in.

'What is he doing here?...It cannot be, he can't be Itachi's replacement!' Hinata thought and thought, but just couldn't get a plan to escape, of course, if she could she'd have done it a long time ago: 'Stupid Hinata!' she screamed in her head.

Her eyes were wandering around the bathroom, searching for her clothes, after that, she searched for anything that could replace a weapon. The only thing she found was a: A razor?

'Oh God, that's what Itachi meant by using everything I learned today'

She noticed Deidera stepping in front of the bathroom door and waiting for her to appear. She took a step back concentrating on her chakra. Her first attack could be the last one.

"I know you know I'm here, beautiful!" he screamed. Hinata hated the way he was calling her beautiful, it was too playful and mocking.

"Hey, could you come out, I would not like to waste our time together. Let us be peaceful and harmless today, okay?! What do you think?"

Hinata was very quiet and while opening the door she was afraid too. Her byakugan was activated and her fingers were ready to attack. They also desired to attack this man, now in front of her.

Deidera really gaped at her appearance.

Yes, she had clothes on, of course, but the way she was standing there and with her hear dripping wet…

Only a second after these thoughts, Deidera changed his mind: Hinata used a lot chakra to block a few spots. His right arm was totally numb now and his left leg to. He stood there like a doll that was led by an untalented puppeteer. "You, bitch, we'll see what happens if I use both arm and legs!" he screamed.

Hinata was stunned and shocked. She didn't know what to do next. Flee? Stay and kill him and then flee? Of course she should flee, but will she manage to get out of this building?

Deidera was confused too, he had underestimated this girl and had big problems, again. He tried making a few bombs in his left hand, but had too little time. Hinata ran at him and used her gentle fist against him. He wasn't knocked out, but not able to move. 'I'll make my revenge later, but for now, Hinata , take this!'

Deidera made 15 mini bombs, small bugs that immediately spotted Hinata and settled on her legs.

Hinata ran outside and soon she noticed the bugs. "No, get off! Please, get off me!" There were only three of them now, but it was too late.

The explosion was a sudden one for Hinata, she felt the pain in her legs in three spots and could not take this pain while being conscious. Her eyelids felt very heavy and closed the way to her light lavender eyes. 'I knew I wouldn't succeed at escaping, but I was very close, …, like last time'

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Hinata tried to open her eyes, but she was still too tired. 'That voice, it's Konan'

"I know you hear me, everything is alright now, you have several burns on your legs, but that'll be okay. You did a good job with Deidera, hah! He still can't move, only you can dislock his chakra points. You're a Hyuuga after all"

Hinata felt something terrible painful on her legs: 'The wounds must look very nasty'

"You know, you're so lucky I was around, I was right on time.

Okay, I see you're still sleepy, but don't exaggerate, you've already slept the entire day" Hinata heard her footsteps, a door opening and then closing. Now she was all alone.

Another day passed like the previous one:

**_POV Konan:_**

Hinata was still sleeping, but her fever was getting higher and higher. Her wounds were deep, that's why I treated them immediately, but that didn't help. She needed a doctor and medicine. Only Tobi , yes that weird guy, knows how to treat these wounds, but he himself is on a mission too.

I decided to take a walk, my presence wouldn't help her now.

While walking and thinking about a possible solution I didn't even notice Pain. He stopped me on my tracks.

"Why do you care so much about our prisonor?" he asked with his usual cold voice.

Oh God, I missed Yahiko and his warmth, since he died I never felt that feeling again, that feeling of happiness and love. Now I was looking at him, his orange hair and the lines of his jaw, but his eyes, …, no, again I had to convince myself that this wasn't Yahiko, but Nagato, who used his best friends body as a puppet.

She knew Nagato also endured the pain like she did;

she lost her lover and he his best and one of two friends, that's why Konan didn't blame him for being cold and wanting to cause more pain for the others.

"Konan, …, I asked you a question" he said again.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts, could you please repeat your question?"

Pain locked his eyes with hers and only shook his head: "I asked why you care so much for our prisonor"

I understood why he asked that. Those three days I spend in Itachi's room with her, looked after her and did as much as I could to let her live, but I wasn't ready to answer.

"I cannot tell you why, because I don't know myself. Maybe I just care a bit and it'll go over when she dies from her fever, or maybe I care for her like a mother, or a sister. She has no one, you know it. Like us, back then, you remember?"

I saw Pains eyes narrowing, that meant Nagato was thinking deeply about her words.

"But we already discussed that we won't keep her here, it's too risky, for us"

"I know, it could be that that pink girl knows about our hide-out and actually I thought she would return for her friend, but you see,….. nothing happened. That means they don't need her"

"Konan, if you want I can sent someone to find out why they won't return"

"I appreciate that, thank you Nagato" he looked forward and started walking. I only could hope he'd get useful information.

**_End POV Konan_**

Hinata stirred a bit, she felt dizzy and hungry.

"Here she is, fully awake now"

"K….Konan?"

"Yes, I'm here, but not alone. I brought someone with me. Hope you'll like him" Konan said.

"Hey there! I'm Tobi, I hope I can help you, beautiful girl!" his voice was so loud, Hinata's ears felt like bleeding.

"Quieter, you idiot!" she heard another voice, a familiar one. 'Deidera?'

"Deidera-san, I can't do anything for you, I can only help this girl" Tobi said waving his arms and using an apologetic voice.

After rubbing her eyes, Hinata saw everything clearly. Tobi with the mask, Deidera who sat on a couch and Konan was sighing tiredly.

"You need to lay down, I will examine you" Tobi said, this time fully concentrating on his patient.


	9. Chapter 9

"Uhu, you have a very high fever, looks like your wounds were seriously infected. Now I'll send radius of chakra though your body. You need to relax and fall asleep again" Hinata nodded her head and laid down again.

"Tha… thank y…you, Tobi-san" she said closing her eyes.

Tobi said nothing and began the treatment. Konan was watching him and Deidera waited impatiently for his turn.

"Konan" Konan turned around and saw Pain standing there. His look told her he didn't have good news.

They stepped out of the room to discuss the urgent matter.

"What is it? You found out something?" she asked.

"Yes, it's about Hinata Hyuuga…. Konan, Hinata Hyuuga is legally dead"

"What? That's absurd, why would she be dead she's here, in the next room" Konan said pointing at the door.

"I know, but they don't"

"Who are they?"

"Her friends, family and even the whole village. There was a funeral a week ago and there was a body. They were convinced that it was hers"

"It looks like they really don't care for her, they don't won't to be bothered with rescuing her and that's why they erased her existence?" Konan didn't scream, but expressed her hatred by hissing the words out.

"It turns out you really care for her and even if you don't know why, I permit you to keep her here as long as you want" Pain said and after these words he disappeared.

"Thank you, Nagato"

Konan stood there for another 10 minutes;

"Konan-san, I'm ready and it looks like she'll live. Everything is fine now" Tobi said clapping his hands together.

"Tobi, I underestimated your skills, please accept my apologies"

"Ooowhh, that's nothing! I'm not that good, you know!" he yelled, but he himself didn't know that.

'Looks like you'll be one of us now, Hinata' Konan thought entering the room.

"Hinata, are you alright? How do you feel?" Konan stormed at Hinata's bed with her questions.

Hinata wanted to giggle at her concern. She was truly her friend now and Hinata didn't care about the fact that she was an Akatsuki member.

"Hey you, little bitch, looks like you're awake and can free me now!" Deidera yelled. Hinata wanted to turn her head his way, to look at him, but she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Laying two days in bed made her feel like wood, she winced a bit from the pain, but controlled it after that.

"I'm talking to you, Itachi's fuckbuddy! Why don't you look at me?! Too scared?! I'll kill you with the first possibility! I swear!"

"What's happening here?" Hinata's eyes widened. 'He's back, now? I can't look into his eyes, he must think I'm weaker than a helpless puppy'

**_Itachi's POV_**

Sasori and I planned everything beforehand and we did everything as planned during the mission. That's why everything was accomplished and we got Shukaku. The owner of its body must be dead by now, …

When I was returning 'home' I actually thought about lying in bed with Hinata's beautiful body beside me, but before entering the room, I noticed that that will not work.

I didn't like guests in my room I didn't invite;

"Hey you, little bitch, looks like you're awake and can free me now!" that was definitely Deidera, but who did he call bitch?!

There was a short pause, but then again the words I didn't like at all:

"I'm talking to you, Itachi's fuckbuddy! Why don't you look at me?! Too scared?! I'll kill you with the first possibility! I swear!"

Then I swore, that if he touched her in any way possible I would make a living hell from his life.

I entered the room saw no one other than Deidera sitting like a man without bones, I liked the fact that he was hurt and that I didn't see Hinata near him, but when I turned my gaze to the other side I could not hold in my anger and anger!

"What's happening here?!" Konan was also there and turned her look back to Deidera.

"Itachi, you can't kill him, we need him as an Akatsuki member, we're lacking some people, remember?"

Her words entered one ear and flew away through the other, but before I could skin Deidera alive as I said, Konan stood before him protectively:

"I know you hate him for this, I do too, but you must hold in your anger"

I inhaled some oxygen and felt myself relax a bit. My eyes were still glaring at Deidera, it was like I could drill a hole in his head.

"Hinata's still weak, you need to stay with her. I trust you"

My eyes immediately softened at her words: "Hinata" it was not audible for anyone, but myself. Konan held Deidera's collar and dragged him along, out of the room.

**_End Itachi's POV _**

**_Heeyy, this is it, for now of course…_**

**_Hope you liked it! If you have any questions, please ask me, please encourage me by reviewing Ciao!xx_**

**_Ps I made two chapters of one, because it was too big for fanfiction net_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Hello, me again, enjoy and review please;_**

Hinata looked in Itachi's direction: he stood with his back to her, he didn't look at her nor did he speak with her the whole day long. She really wanted to know why he ignored her, but Hinata herself did not understand why she even was interested in his thoughts.

"Hinata, …" with only pronouncing her name, he got all her attention.

But he didn't say anything after that. "Why? …Why is everyone behaving so weird?" she asked quietly.

"You need to eat something" he said sternly again. Hinata knew he was just getting away from her question and insisting wouldn't help too, because he is Itachi and he's an Uchiha too.

"Itachi-san, …, I, I wanted to, to, ask you this question a long time ago: Why am I still alive?"

Itachi heard her hoarse voice and then the question. He couldn't answer her, he didn't want to, she would leave him…

**_Earlier with Itachi, Konan and Pain(èflashback)_**

"She must know the truth" Pain said with no concern in his voice. He didn't care for the girl, but just because Konan showed some affection for her, he decided to play along for a bit.

"Who'll tell her?" Konan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will" Itachi said sternly.

"You must tell her that she can't return, but it will be her choice to leave,

We'll let her go" she said, giving Itachi an apologetic look.

Itachi always used his expressionless look, but Konan knew her ex better than that, she knew Itachi felt alone again and hurt too.

Itachi turned around and left the two alone, …

**_End flashback_**

"We let you go, you're free now." Hinata heard his voice, but couldn't believe his words.

"Wha…What? You mean … I… am … free?"

"Yes, but I was informed to tell you something" after he said this, Hinata felt something strange in her heart, as if something wasn't okay at all. She not only felt it, but also knew it. After settling herself in a sitting position she nodded for him to continue;

"The Konoha villagers claimed that you're dead, officially" Hinata blinked twice and still didn't understand what he meant by that. She had a smile on her face and started laughing like it was a joke.

"You, you, …, think, … tha that will be a problem?" she asked him mockingly.

"I can return, show them my existence and see my friends and family" she said without stuttering, trying to convince him that she was right.

"That's why we let you go, you're a free person now, you can go when you want to" Itachi said closing his eyes . If Hinata saw his expression, she'd understand what he felt, but she was so excited with her sudden freedom, that she was in heaven for a few seconds.

Itachi stepped forward, in her direction. Now he stood very close to her, he stroked her cheek and saw her shrinking. 'She's still afraid of me, …' Itachi's thoughts disappeared, he wanted to kiss her for the last time, and like usual it didn't matter to him how he'd do it. Just when he was about to control her lips with his, she did something he didn't expect:

"Itachi, …, you'll always be my first, and even if everything happened against my will, or too harsh, you made me feel like a human, I mean like a grown up woman. Despite the fact that I was a prisonor and the way you treated me; I know it's kinda strange, but your presence made me feel wanted. I never felt this way for anyone, that's why I can't conclude what my words mean , even to myself" she closed her eyes and kissed him herself, right on his lips. Despite the fact that this wasn't the first one, Itachi felt how inexperienced Hinata was at kissing, but he loved her lips, he adored them,…

Once she left his lips, he felt cold again. Literally and mentally,… She was gone, not now, but soon…

"Now I can return, home…" she said stepping away.

'One month has passed and finally I can return' she forgot everything Itachi told her about her non- existence as a Konoha villager, 'return, return, return,…' that was all she thought about now.

Without even noticing Itachi exiting the room, she felt better, a whole lot better. She wanted to use her burned legs to stand up and leave this hell.

Itachi noticed her excitement and felt his heated heart getting cold again. 'I have to forget her, forget everything what happened during this month' that meant he needed a new victim, the new one would replace his thoughts about the old one.

Bloodlust and a new sort of terrible excitement grew in his mind. He saw Hidan leaning against the wall: "I think you realised it's vacation time, right?!" Hidan exclaimed with a smirk.

"I knew, sooner or later you'd return!" Itachi followed him to enjoy his previous life.

**_Meanwhile with Hinata: _**

"Hinata?" Konan asked for her. She didn't saw her in bed, where she should be lying anyways. Konan saw her preparing to leave, but she didn't saw Itachi.

"Hinata, you know you can't go alone, you're still too weak"

"Ko… Konan, don't worry, I… I will be fine"

"You know about …" Konan began, but was immediately interrupted by Hinata:

"Yes, I know, Itachi told me"

"And yet you want to return to the people that gave up on you?"

"That's not true! If I return everything will be okay, like it was back then" that was the first time Konan heard Hinata yelling like that. She understood that Hinata didn't want to understand what was happening. ' Then you must see it yourself, Hinata' she thought.

"Okay, then I'll drop you off in front of the Konoha gates"

Hinata looked at Konan, surprised she cared for her that much. She nodded and began moving to the door;

"Did you see Itachi?" Konan asked.

Hinata stood still at his name. 'Itachi? What am I feeling for you? Why did I kiss you? And most importantly; where are you?'

"No, he just disappeared a while ago" Hinata answered.

"Really? That's not a good sign" Konan said, shaking her head lightly. Hinata heard her saying it, but decided to forget Itachi. If he disappeared, that means he's trying to forget everything, I should follow his doing and forget everything too.

The two were silent and stepped outside. Konan saw Hinata's feet, they were not completely healed.

Hinata's expression was determined; she was too excited and Konan was pitying her…

**_This is it for today, please review, I need them! CIAO x_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

**_Here's the next chapter, enjoy and review please:_**

Itachi and Hidan were on their way to Amegakure. Pain was there already, but not for the same business as Itachi and Hidan were. "Itachi, you already decided which club we will take over?!" Hidan asked him while holding his Triple-Bladed Scythe. "I haven't decided yet" Itachi answered coldly.

"Well you should give me an answer soon, because I'm ready to take my decision." Hidan protested.

"You know, today there will be only female victims, that wasn't only my wish, but Jashins too…"

Itachi wasn't interested in following his one-sided conversation…

**_Itachi's POV_**

I was furious, I wanted to hate Hinata. How could she abandon me? How could I GIVE her freedom?! For a second I forgot she has a family, friends and maybe a boyfriend, what I doubted surely. But what family, friends or boyfriend would need her if they erased her existence. Why would someone do something like that to her? Did she do something she didn't deserve. The villagers aren't that stupid to mistake her body with another one. Right?

My mind was very chaotic and curious, I had so many questions, but no answers. The only thing that comforted me was Konan who would protect Hinata during their travel. Konan was terribly confused too, she didn't get the situation, I knew she adored Hinata too. Konan wanted a second female Akatsuki member who she could count on and of course Hinata was perfect. From day one I noticed the two were connected; it didn't matter whether it was a mother-daughter relationship or a sister-sister one, … That didn't matter;

I was still deep in my thoughts until I heard Hidan pronouncing Hinata's name:

"That chick was really hot! I bet you took her on day one, just like the others, what was her name? Oh yeah, Hinata. No one could not notice such a beauty, especially you, nhe Itachi" I could not take all of his bullshit at once; With a quick motion I grabbed his neck and held him high above the ground. He began laughing as if all this was just a joke.

"Listen up, Hidan,…" I hissed his name "I can't accept you talking like that about Hinata, one word and you'll regret it" My eyes were burning, I needed a new victim. "Now let's go, I don't wanna waste time on you"

"You already lounge for blood like I do?" Hidan asked me. I wasn't obligated to answer him, but his words made me consider; blood? Yeah, I needed a victim to prove to myself that Hinata was just another one; I can easily find another one, maybe even better than Hinata.

Hidan chuckled and followed my steps; this would be a long journey, but I hoped it was worthwhile.

**_Hinata's POV_**

We were halfway, still a bit and then I'm HOME.

I felt Konans eyes on me: "Hinata, you need to take a rest, your feet, they're"

"Don't pay any attention to them, please let us continue our journey" I said, looking away from my feet. The white bandage was now completely red. They were bleeding, but I could not stop running; yes, my feet were pleading to stop, but from there on I kept on running with my eyes fully concentrating on the target.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in my head: "Hinata, We let you go, you're free now."

Itachi? His voice and his image was breaking through my mind. 'Itachi, what did you do to me? How could I get so attached to you; For you I was only meant to be an one night stand, like all the previous ones. You stole my virginity, you made afraid, but strong too. Sometimes you even helped me, but that was just a compensation for what you've done before. Sometimes I even imagined you standing before me and holding me in your arms, but that must be your genjutsu'

"The Konoha villagers claimed that you're dead, officially"

"Wha…What?" I asked quietly, I clearly heard that phrase,… Why was it hunting me?

I felt something terrible coming up and my stomach was hurting from the excitement.

"Hinata, are you really fine?" Konan asked me. "I, I'm fine" I said, hoping she would believe me.

I didn't feel good at all, but complaining would only make everything much more difficult.

Suddenly I had all the questions in my head: 'Why didn't they come for me? Sakura? Neji? Kiba-kun? Shino? …Naruto? Why was I claimed dead? Was there really a body and someone who confirmed it was me?... No, there must be a misunderstanding, they would never leave me'

**_End Hinata POV_**

Back in Konoha, everything looked peaceful. Naruto and Sakura discussed their marriage date, Sakura still couldn't forget Hinata's absence. Naruto accused the Akatsuki, but himself too because he was so powerless…

The couple lived in the same house and already send the invitation carts. Sakura decided to play their wedding on Hinata's birthday and Naruto could only accept Sakura's proposal.

Neji could not leave the Hyuuga household, how hard he wanted to, it was impossible. A Hyuuga wearing the cursed seal is not free. Hiashi Hyuuga already stated his decision:

"Hanabi Hyuuga is the next Heiress!" Since Hinata's absence Hiashi was carrying a wide smirk, he could not think of a better plan then to make his life a lot easier, without his disgrace of daughter. Yes, Hinata could be anywhere and maybe already dead, someone as weak as her could never protect himself, but that didn't affect Hiashi's feelings, it only made him laugh. Her eyes were sealed, that's why he wasn't concerned about his daughter who was carrying the byakugan.

"Neji!"

"You called me, Hiashi-sama?"

"Hanabi is waiting for us near the Hokage tower, we need to inform the Hokage about our decision, but first you need to hand this over to the Nara-clan" Neji only nodded and took the scroll. He didn't care about what was written in it, it was just another scroll to advertise the Hyuuga clan and their new heir. Hiashi used him as a post boy during the whole month.

He, himself left … and headed for the Hokage Tower.

In the meantime Hinata and Konan were approaching the place where everything started. Hinata remembered how she first met Itachi. His eyes and his body standing so close to hers. Then she could not imagine everything would turn out this way. She also saw the place where Deidera's explosions took place. She was concerned about Kiba and Shino and of course Akamaru. She hadn't seen them since then and hoped that they weren't hurt.

"Konan, …" Konan looked up;

"What is it?" "You need to go now, if someone sees you, you'll be endangered, I don't want anything happen to you"

"So this is where we say goodbye?" Konan said. Hinata nodded and hugged her, now friend; "I'll protect you, so no Konoha villager will attack you" Hinata said with a concerned voice.

"Okay, I trust you, but you need to go in now. I know you don't feel well and try not to bring yourself in danger again" she said with a weak smile.

"I will" Hinata answered. Hinata saw Konan disappear in thousands flying origami pieces. It was a beautiful sight, but sad too.

Hinata felt a small tear escape her eye, but the wind carried it away soon enough.

On the other side of the Konoha gates, Neji felt some familiar chakra, but THIS chakra was VERY familiar to him. He felt growing happiness in his stomach and had a huge feeling of excitement.

"Hinata?...Hinata!?" He screamed louder and louder activating his byakugan. 'Yes, that is Hinata, she's alive!' He thought while running.

Hinata stood motionless, Neji too. They couldn't believe their eyes: "Hinata, we missed you. I knew you weren't dead, I didn't believe him,…, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…" He looked closer to examine. "You're hurt?! Who did this Hinata, talk to me…, please!"

But Hinata couldn't speak, she was shocked, Neji stood there before her. He was her family, the only family member she was not afraid of.

"Ne…Neji" Her voice was lower than a whisper, Neji held her in his arms. His little cousin was hurt and had a very high fever. "Now, now, okay, it's my fault, don't talk if you're hurt. I'll bring you home, and to Sakura and Lady Hokage so they can examine you. You'll be all right, everything will be all right, I promise,…, you believe me?" He asked her, rubbing her back.

She nodded. She already felt home. She knew how Neji cared for her, he would give his life for hers and so would she.

**_I'm ready with this one, I think I'll update the following chapter today,…_**

**_Please review, just let me know what you think,… Ciao_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12 _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Hey, I wanted chapter 11 and 12 to be one big chapter, but I found out that I couldn't post big chapters, so I split it up._**

**_Read and enjoy, don't forget the review bottom…_**

**_Hiashi's POV_**

"What is taking Neji so long, father?" Hanabi asked me. She was not patient, but so was I.

"I don't know, it's time to figure that out" I stood up and gestured for her to sit and wait. First I needed to find his chakra trail. I noticed his chakra line disappearing in front of the Konoha gates. 'That's strange, well, Neji prepare yourself for your punishment for taking so much of my precious time' I thought.

Soon I noticed he wasn't alone, there was someone familiar with him. I didn't hear the persons voice, so I walked closer. But what I saw hadn't shocked me, it only irritated me.

I heard him talking clearly now:

" I'll bring you home, and to Sakura and Lady Hokage so they can examine you. You'll be all right, everything will be all right, I promise,…, you believe me?" my lost and found daughter only nodded, her weakness made my blood boile every time, she always reminded me of her mother and her kindness, …, I didn't like someone copying her character, even if it was her daughter who unconsciously was carrying her mothers and my wife's personality.

"I don't think you can go home, Hinata, my darling" I said with a false, concerned voice. The looks on their faces made me laugh, they were really funny and so naïve; why in God's name would they play so stupid, didn't they know I really hated Hinata and wanted her dead and gone?

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata, you're daughter,…" Neji began, but I didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence.

"Don't talk to me like that, she's a disgrace and not my daughter! Drop her off in the middle of the forest, she surely won't last long with those feet" I looked at her feet, it made me cringe a little, the smell of her blood too, because I took a bath this morning and didn't want to get dirty with THAT blood

"in the forest the bears will do their job, understood? Just drop her off like I said" I finished and looked at Neji.

"Neji! Are you even listening?!" I yelled, …

**_End Hiashi's POV_**

Neji was shocked as hell now; he held Hinata's hand, he promised everything would be alright and he knew this situation wouldn't end well.

"Hinata, please step back, …" He said. The only thing he could do was to fight against him, but the seal would hurt as hell too, that would make the situation much more difficult.

"You wanna be a disgrace too?!" Hiashi screamed, that sound pierced in Hinata's ears. She didn't want to look into his eyes, her heart could never take the pain he had caused her during her whole life.

With her last energy she detached herself from him and took a step forward.

"Hinata, go to the village, you need to inform everyone of your existence!" Neji screamed.

Hiashi chuckled, this situation with these two teenagers in front of him made him laugh, angry and confused. "Should I kill both of you then?" he asked very calm.

"Neji, stay back, please" Hinata said with a stern voice. She wanted to do this herself, it was too dangerous for Neji, her father and his seal were connected after all.

"No, Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled back.

"Since when did you two go along so well? I don't get it,…, but that doesn't matter anymore, the Hokage is waiting for me and Hanabi too" he said pulling his sleeves up and standing in a fighting stance.

"First things first" he said and then pointed at Hinata.

Hinata stood in a fighting stance too and formed her hands seals to activate the byakugan. Her eyes were blurry from the exhaustion, but she wanted to protect Neji so dearly and eliminate her father too. The pain on her feet was huge, but she had enough straight to stand on them.

"Then let's begin and don't forget that this isn't any training" Hiashi said relaxing his arms;

Neji saw the two beginning to seal was activated and he felt as if his head was splitting apart. "Hiashi, you bastard, aaaahhhhhhhhhhh! You activated the seal!" he screamed from the pain.

"Yes, I did, I don't like being disturbed" Hiashi said dragging his feet in Hinata's direction.

He had already hit her in two places in her stomach, but to make it more interesting, he decided to hurt her feet…

"Hinata!" Neji screamed louder, 'I promised, God, just let me hold my promise and protect her!' he begged.

Hinata's didn't felt hurt anywhere; everything hurt so much that the pain paralysed her everywhere. She noticed Hiashi's gaze and he noticed her feet. That was her biggest weakness now, if he would touch them with one finger, it would be over for her, she would be powerless, again.

"Don't run around, just let me hit you once and it will be over, I promise" Hiashi said as if he was reassuring her everything would be okay.

Hinata could only protect herself, attacking him was an impossible thing to do, but one thing she didn't register made everything worse. Hiashi did touch her leg, her left one.

She fell on the ground with a loud thump. Her shoulder hurt from the falling and she was losing…

**_Konan's POV_**

I couldn't believe I'd never see her again, I really hoped she would be my best friend, I also considered my behaviour very childish, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Because of my childish, but protective behaviour I decided to drop off one piece of origami paper with my chakra on it. That way I could see whether she entered the Konoha gates or not, but the strange thing was that she didn't. She was still at the same place where I had left her. Why wasn't she home yet? Maybe something happened? Or it could be a trap, they could use Hinata to get me.

In the end I choose to look for her, even if there were rivals, I could always protect myself, but Hinata, unfortunately couldn't.

The nearer I came, the more concerned I became, now I was certain that something had happened.

Then I smelled blood, Hinata's blood. I began running faster and faster.

**_End Konan POV_**

Hinata was kneeling down, but she wanted to stand up and obligated herself to do so, that was the moment when Neji hated Naruto the most. "Hinata! Don't stand up! He'll hurt you!" Neji cried out. Naruto always encouraged her never to give up and she always did as she was told to 'Naruto, you jerk, look at what you did, she's gone crazy, all because of you!'

"Listen to your nephew, Hinata, sometimes he uses wise words" Hiashi said still laughing.

"This needs to get finished, I really am wasting time with you two, wait for me Hinata and if you want you can even look here" Hiashi said, while walking to Neji.

Neji , who still was screaming in pain, didn't notice Hiashi coming closer. He couldn't even open his eyes anymore.

Hinata couldn't take it any longer too;

"Father stop! Please, I beg you, stop it! It will kill him!" She sobbed louder; "Please stop!"

"Oh my, this reality is really much more worse than the dramatic movie I watched yesterday, but you two act very well" Hinata wanted to kill him, she wanted to kill her father and now she felt she was obligated to do that, like her new target in life.

Nothing helped, Neji only continued screaming louder and louder;

"Soon you'll join your father" Neji did hear that, but his head kept on hurting as if someone stuck a knife in his brain and then removed it, this kept repeating till his heartbeat slowed down.

"Neji! Don't leave me!" Hinata's tears rolled down and her feet burned. She even sweated from the screaming and crying.

Neji's heartbeat was gone, his chakra was blocked, he stopped screaming, felt on the ground with his head, his hair was scattered everywhere, … So many things and actually there were too many for Hinata. She could not register them all at once.

Hinata's eyes widened; she lost him, …

Meanwhile Konan was at the target and sensed some strong chakra.

She saw Hinata on her knees , looking forward, more specifically at someone lying on the ground, probably dead. Hinata's death stare even scared Konan;

'What happened here in such a short time?'

"Akatsuki?" she heard the voice of the man with the high chakra level. He had light, piercing eyes, just like Hinata's, he must be her family, maybe her father?

"You're here to finish her of? Just do your thing and don't let your prisoners escape in the future" Hiashi said turning around, while picking up Neji.

Konan didn't get what was happening, she just arrived and then suddenly all this? Well she knew for sure this man caused all the trouble, but why? And who was the boy laying on the ground who looked a lot like the old man?

"Did you do this?" Konan asked. Hiashi only nodded and didn't bother looking Konan in the eyes.

"Really? Then I must kill you" she said, stepping forward.

"I'm really busy now, could we replace this fight for another time?" Hiashi said walking away with Neji on his back.

"I also need to find a motive for Neji's death too, so don't disturb me any longer"

Before Konan could comment on his words, someone surprised her.

"Noooooo! I hate you! You kilt him!" Hinata struggled and then dragged herself further, to her father. Konan never saw Hinata THIS hurt, …

"You really want to die here, just like your teammates?" Hiashi asked, not expecting an answer.

Then he disappeared. Konan looked at Hinata. "Hinata, I'll bring you back, …" She didn't know what to say, she never comforted anyone, she was always cold and never showed compassion, but she wanted to,especially now, for the first time. She wanted to help Hinata.

Hinata was completely broken. Her father's last words were the final drops. 'Everyone died, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino? Why do I keep on living?'

'She's gone mad' Konan thought looking back at the forest. It was almost dark, they had to leave as soon as possible, but first Hinata:

"Hinata, I'll bandage your feet with my paper, the pressure will hurt a bit, you need to endure it" She said, trying to reassure her.

But Hinata didn't listen nor did she care, she kept staring at the ground, like a statue.

'I lost everything,…, I don't have to care about everything, anyone or even myself'

Finally her feet were bandaged, Konan picked her up and started walking off.

_**Here it is, I really like writing this part of the story, I hope I've brought you the right feelings!**_

_**Please tell me what you think and Thanks for reading and reviewing! Ciao!**_

_**ps. next chapter: more Itahina!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Hey, thanks for reviewing and reading, hope you like the following one!_**

"Hidan! Don't leave us! Come on, let's have more fun" "Yeah, she's right, stay with us!"

Girls were screaming and begging for him to stay, but Hidan and Itachi had to leave, because of an emergency back at the Akatsuki-hideout.

"Ladies, I am really sorry, but the life of a criminal isn't that easy at all. I promise I'll see you soon" Hidan said kissing their hands and hugging every one of them. When he was done he found his Akatsuki cloak and left the club to find Itachi.

'Pfff, where could he be now?' Hidan thought looking around. He hoped Itachi didn't leave without him, because he wasn't good at remembering the places and routes he took.

"Very good, you're finally outside" Hidan heard a voice behind him.

"Man, but you missed all the fun, where the fuck where you?!" Hidan answered running after Itachi.

Itachi didn't answer, he just kept running; Pain sent them an important message, that meant that the hideout was not usable anymore. They had to move out and find another place. Maybe Pain would let them live in Amegakure(land hidden in rain)?

One thing was certain: they were lacking in time; that meant they still had to catch 5 bijuu's. That would take another 2 months and then there job would be finished.

Itachi was also curious what his life would be like after Akatsuki… Having a family is impossible, having a normal job too, maybe Akatsuki would live on,… Yeah, Itachi hated most of the Akatsuki members, but they were growing like a family, like, a killing and weird one.

He and Hidan left the hide-out to have some fun, but it turned out that since his long nights with Hinata, …, he felt sick of seeing, touching other naked women, even speaking with them made him gag. Since she left him, he had to live on with a stone on his hart.

Even Hidans words made him end up in reality:

(Earlier at the club) "What? You wanna stay outside?! How can you refuse being in the same room with that?!" Hidan said pointing at a half-naked, blonde woman, who was sitting on his lap. "What's your problem, man? If you continue this way, I swear I'll think you're gay" Itachi couldn't take his insulting words and just used his sharingan on him. "I'll be outside" he said while getting up and exiting the room.

Konan was exhausted, but wouldn't show her tiredness. She laid Hinata, who had fallen in a deep sleep, on her bed and decided to look for Nagato. On her way to the main hall she saw Deidera sitting with Tobi: "Konan-san! I'm glad you're back, me and Deidera-san were just talking about our next hide-out!" he said. Deidera only muttered something and left the two alone;

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? We're moving, isn't that fun?!" Tobi screamed.

"Okay, I'll talk with Pain later, but for now, I have a task for you, come with me" she said walking back to her room. Entering it, Tobi immediately noticed the problem.

"You have to do anything to make her better, please. You can even give her some anti-depression pills" He only nodded and started working with the unconscious girl in front of him.

In the meantime Konan left to search further for Nagato, like she first intended to, but she found only one of the six Pains.

"Konan, you're back. I see you didn't get the job done?" he said.

"Hinata, she will stay with us, I already decided for her" she said rapidly to escape that subject.

"As I said earlier, it is you decision. But we don't have time for that now" he said.

Konan understood what he was talking about. "We're moving, I already heard it" she said nodding.

"Well, Konoha and Suna seem to work together, they found our hide-out and are planning to attack, but they don't know we know anything about it. Thanks to Orochimaru, we're saved for a part"

Konan understood that soon Akatsuki would have to repay that snake for helping them.

"Now I'll have to bring all the papers to Amegakure. We will all be living there, but as normal villagers and other names. We are lacking people and cannot be afford to be noticed. You understand?"

Again she nodded: "Well, then when exactly are we moving?" she asked.

"Not for now; like I said, Amegakure should stay Konoha's and Suna's alliance, only that way we can get more information, that means everyone will have to split up and temporarily we will be living on our own. During that time I'll make your stay in Amegakure official and no one will even suspect Akatsuki in their own village" he said; "I give you the most important work; you decide who will pair with who and where they will stay during the following 2 weeks" Konan nodded.

"But… I want you to stay with me, Konan" she looked up. "What?"

"I promised Yahiko to look after you, you must stay with me" he said and turned around.

She stood shocked and alone, thinking over what pairs she should create.

Itachi wanted to return in his room and take a long rest, but everything would remind him of her. It's probably a good thing that soon he'd move out. A second ago he even imagined her to be in their hide-out, but that must be a hallucination.

"Itachi; Konan summoned us, we all need to be present" Hidan said.

Later they all stand in a circle and Konan spoke:

"You probably all know why I summoned you. Konoha and Suna will be here soon, we need to get out, but wisely. Everyone will split up and live their life on their own for a while, but don't forget to communicate with this jutsu. Now I'll give you all, your partners and destination:

Hidan and Sasori , you two will be staying in Otogakure as Oroshimaru gave us the permission.

Tobi and Deidera will be staying in Kirigakure, Zetsu, you will be our spy, because of your ability to disappear without leaving any traces. Pain and I are staying in Amegakure, we'll make you all official villagers of Amegakure. So everyone will have to wait " then Konan looked at Itachi.

"Itachi, to you I need to speak personally, everyone else is free now"

Itachi stood there with his cold eyes looking at Konan, waiting for an explanation.

"You know I brought her back" Itachi immediately knew who she was talking about.

"But we returned, it's a long story, I'll inform you later or maybe she'll tell you" She said.

Itachi was trying to breathe evenly. Shock was written all over his face and Konan had of course noticed his strange behaviour.

"I know you care for her, that's why I want you to look after her and hide in Yukigakure(=village hidden in the snow). I hope you'll make her feel a lot better. She has gone through a lot of trouble and suffered…" Konan was watching his reaction. He was still surprised, but now there was also a little curiosity.

"I hope I made myself clear" she said. "I'll lead you to her, follow me".

**_Itachi's POV_**

She's here? But why? What happened? Couldn't she enter her village? Had no one accepted her there? Was she hurt?...

I hated having so many questions and no answers to them. Konan opened the door and walked in Hinata's direction. "She's still sleeping. Tobi just cured her feet, again and her fever was very high" She laid her hand on Hinata's head and concluded that now her fever has dropped a little.

I was afraid, Hinata's existence frightened me, because if her life would end, I would never be able to live with it.

Even looking at her hurt body…

"Okay, so our plan goes on, we really don't have time. Everyone departs now. Just give her a normal and safe time, Itachi"

I nodded at her words and really tried to look carefree, but she knew I was lying, for her I was like an open book.

"They'll will be here soon, it's too dangerous. You should leave" Konan said, she turned around and looked at Hinata for the last time, then she left.

Then I heard her talking in her sleep, but I couldn't make out what she was talking about.

Before I even could think about it clearly I wrapped a coat with a hood around her and hoped she wouldn't get a cold. I never had many clothes, that made the moving a lot easier. All I needed was money…

When I got all I needed, I positioned Hinata gently on my back and also put on her hood.

"Land hidden in snow, Hinata, I hope you won't be cold"

**_End Itachi's POV_**

**_Hinata's POV_**

I felt like I was being carried on someone's back, I felt warm on my chest and something comfortable on my head. I also didn't care where I was going, with who,…

"You're awake?" I heard the voice, it was a familiar one, but I wasn't fully awake to comprehend whom it belonged to.

"You don't have to talk, I know you're still weak, we're going to travel during his night and tomorrow we'll achieve our goal"

I tried to open my eyes, yeah, it was really dark. Even with my eyes wide open I couldn't see anything;

"Hinata; could you tell me what happened, if you want to tell me later, it's okay too"

I didn't understand what he was talking about. What happened? Something serious? And then I was dazed away, in the sense. It was all like a bad dream:

"Ne…Neji, … he, he killed him" I said without being sure the person understood what I said. Automatically my eyes began watering, what should I do about it? I never imagined my life to be so … terrible.

**_End Hinata's POV_**

Itachi heard her crying, even his back got wet from her tears.

The next morning they arrived in Yukigakure:

Before entering this new land, Itachi took off his cloak, because attracting attention from the peaceful villagers isn't a good idea.

He stared at the sleeping form in front of him and he hoped she would wake up soon; a man entering a village with an unconscious girl is too risky.

Hinata awakened a few minutes later, she took of her hood to scan her surroundings, but Itachi's presence didn't scare her like he supposed it would be. She even looked directly in his eyes;

"I'll explain you everything later, we need to move" he said, giving her his hand to help her stand up. She looked at it and hesitated.

"I won't harm you, I promise" he said. Then Hinata noticed his eyes; his deep onyx eyes. They were always hypnotising, but also she never ne they had such a deep, dark color.

"You want to look into my eyes for another 2 hours?" he said mockingly. This didn't cheer her up, but Itachi didn't hope it would, he just liked the look in her eyes and the reddening of her cheeks. He found that it took her too long, so he took her hand himself. There he stood with a shocked and shy Hinata next to him.

"Can you walk?" he asked uncomfortably. "If you can't I can carry you further" Itachi continued.

"I… I ca…can walk" she stuttered; that meant she was very nervous.

Itachi walked very slowly, because he knew otherwise she'd have a hard time with catching up with him. On their way to the hotel he told her everything about their previous hide-out, about Konan who gave every member a specific location to stay in.

They walked in a small, inconspicuous building. In front of that same building they saw small kids playing with snow that was scattered all over the ground like a white sheet.

The man who stood at the reception gave the two a very suspicious look.

"Hinata, trust me" Itachi said grabbing her hand. She gasped at his rapid movement, but then felt his warm hands and… blushed.

"We would like to stay here, one room" Itachi said and her closer to his body. The man looked at Hinata; examining her eyes and hair; dark blue hair and those light lavender eyes were very rare in his village. He understood they were new in his village.

"Honeymoon?" he asked changing his look into a friendly and caring person.

"Yes, we will stay here for minimum two weeks" Itachi said looking at Hinata who looked shyly away, then he remembered something and turned back to the receptionist. Activating his sharingan he said: " and yeah…could we not be disturbed during our stay here? No one should know about us here, understood?" Itachi deactivated his bloodline limit and noticed Hinata's eyes on him this time.

It wasn't a shocked look, but one that told him he didn't act well. Itachi always hypnotised people to pay less, or let them forget about something, … so why not now?

The man only nodded with his eyes wide open and turned into the normal him.

"Room number 14. Please enjoy your stay at Snow Paradise" he said and handed them the keys.

Itachi accepted them and pulled Hinata along with him to their new room, where they would live a different life; a normal one.

When opening the door he looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye, she was so … beautiful.

'Such a simple, but yet a significant word' he thought. First he let her walk in and then stepped in himself.

She stood on one place and started looking around; exploring the room that had a small bathroom and kitchen with a not very large bed. The windows were very big. They even didn't have to turn on the lights; The white snow made everything look more beautiful.

"I hope you like it" he said hesitantly . He couldn't take it any longer and just embraced her from behind and buried his head in her hair. Her smell made him hallucinate a bit; he was addicted now.

"I'll never leave you , Hinata, you're my new purpose in life" he said quietly, but understandable for her.

"I love you" three words and then Hinata fainted, Itachi chuckled and laid her on their bed.

Holding her in his arms now, wasn't like it was before; he had to prove her, …, prove her that he loved her.

**_That's it for today. Well uhmm, I didn't have any time to reread what I've written, that's why you'll probably find many mistakes… _**

**_Please review, Ciao!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Oh no! Sorry you guys, I really didn't know this was chapter 11. Please accept my apologies, I hope you'll continue reading..._**

Hinata woke up, but wouldn't move, because she knew he was there too. She didn't want to speak to him, look at him or even be in the same room as him. It would be a very awkward situation if she would let him know she was conscious.

'I love you.'

She still remembered those words like they were spoken just a few seconds ago. His voice was so soft and …

'Okay, HINATA, concentrate! Don't overreact, just don't' . She was screaming in her head and tried very hard not to blush.

It was the first time someone confessed his love to her, the very first time and of course, it wasn't Naruto, like she always dreamed it to be. It was Itachi… a person she never thought about, besides, did she even love him back?

Just when she was about to think about this new topic, she was abruptly put out of her thoughts by Itachi's voice.

"Hinata, I'll be back soon" he said leaving the room. When she heard the door close she turned around to confirm she was alone now. Yes, he was gone, but only for a while.

She got up and putting her long, indigo hair in a messy bun, she decided to take a bath quickly.

Meanwhile with Itachi:

He liked this place generally, but he knew during their long stay, the villagers would spread a lot of gossips.

Hinata was a Hyuuga and her eyes always were known in Konoha, but not only in Konoha. Because Hiashi had business here and there, it couldn't be an exception that people would recognise a member of the prestigious clan. That meant Hinata was in danger; recognising her would bring her many miseries.

The receptionist who saw her yesterday was so curious that he even wanted to ask her her name, only using his Sharingan Itachi could predict that question and avoid it, by his hypnosis.

Stepping outside he inhaled the scent of the winter, it was cold but nice. Itachi didn't change his expression; no, changing his stoic face would ruin his reputation, maybe he'll change it, but only for one person… that would be Hinata of course.

Walking past several shops he looked attentively at a small one. There he could find some contacts for her Hinata; preferably an inconspicuous color; that would be brown. He decided to ask the old lady for some help. She was reading a story in her large seat; looking up slowly, she noticed him standing there and used her friendly smile to ask what she could do for him.

"I'm searching for a pair of color lenses"

"What color, young man. We have many" she said with a shrill voice. Itachi didn't answer her, how should he know what color? Brown was just one suggestion, but he wasn't sure.

"Well, I'll bring you several examples." The old lady said.

She went away and came back after a few minutes, Itachi got impatient already, but he decided not to show his annoyance; the only thing he was thinking about was to get back to Hinata quickly.

"Here you go" and she showed him all the colours they had. Analysing them Itachi immediately noticed one.

Putting his finger on that color he looked up at the lady.

"Ow, this one, this is sapphire blue, a good choice"

That was done, now: another thing she needed was a warm winter coat.

**_Hinata's POV_**

After cleaning myself up I noticed something next to the bed. It was a small plate with… a cup of thee and a little cake. Would Itachi really care this much for me? Silently I began eating bit by bit and then it was gone.

The cake was delicious, I could eat more of it! All of a sudden I remembered the taste, it was the taste of lemon and little vanilla; her mother would make it every Sunday for her and Neji. Every time she set her tasty food on the table, her father complained about her being foolish. He always yelled at her: 'Cooking is not your job, how many times do I have to inform you?! We already have a professional cook!'

Her soft hearted mother would say it was the last time and father would forgive her immediately. She loved him dearly and that killed her. That monster could kill anyone; that's why someone must stop him and his actions.

Suddenly I heard the door open.

After closing it Itachi walked in my direction and waited for me to turn around, without saying anything; when I did, I noticed a bag in his hand, he handed it over to me.

"I want you to use it, for your own good" he said. After a few seconds I opened it and noticed something very large; a jacket. It was a dark one; I couldn't make out whether it was black or dark blue. Wait… He bought me a coat?

He must have noticed my questionable look and answered immediately.

"You won't stay in here the whole day; it's not healthy, the weather is cold, but it is worthwhile to get out sometimes" He said looking at me.

"Put it on, but first look in the bag again, there's something important" as he said I started looking in it and saw a small, black box.

"Those are contacts;… your eyes are too notecible" a short silence: "I'll wait in here, go put them on" I turned back to the bathroom and opened the little box; after looking at the instructions, examining the small, round contacts I tried them on. I was shocked when I looked in the mirror; my eyes were …completely different. It was a beautiful color and even I looked in my mirror image like it was the first time.

Leaving the bathroom Itachi startled me by standing right in front of the door with the coat in his hands;

"Put this on and come along" he said holding the coat. I put my arms in it and lifted my head, not expecting his eyes. I saw a little frown forming on his head and I could not take my eyes from his.

"The color does fit you" he said and then swiftly took my hand. "We need to go now; I hope your feet don't hurt anymore" after that I was really curious:

"Whe…where are we heading?" I asked with a little voice.

"There's another surprise, you'll see. Actually it's a person" I didn't have the slightest Idea from who it could be.

Itachi was still holding my hand and it felt warmer than the previous time.

"I…Itachi, I… kinda, …" it was quiet. Itachi looked at me and told me he was listening with his look.

"I wanted to thank you" I said looking back at the ground.

"Hn" was his answer. Definitely an Uchiha.

**End Hinata's POV**

Itachi looked at her form, she was smuggling her head in her collar; Her eyes were amazing with those lenses, but he wanted to see her true color more. Her nature beauty was the best one for him.

Walking through the streets he noticed men glare at Hinata and women glare at him. He didn't like having fan girls; those weren't only annoying, but stupid too; what idiot would give his life for an unknown person? But men looking at Hinata annoyed him more, he really wanted to strangle them,…

"It's here on the left" He said turning that direction. Hinata's curious eyes turned left too and saw thousands papers forming a human body.

Now she knew who was appearing in front of her.

"Konan?" Hinata said, Itachi nodded and let go of her hand, she immediately felt the cold and wanted to wrap his hand back around hers, but her conscience pushed that thought away, before she could do anything stupid.

When Konan appeared in her full length, Hinata smiled lightly and hugged her. Konan had been an angel all this time; without her she probably wouldn't be alive.

"I noticed you're feeling better?" she asked and Hinata nodded; they talked about several things, like Itachi looking after her and if he did anything wrong, that's why she loved her dearly and found her to be her new best friend.

"I like your new image, but you won't have to wear them all the time, if you don't want to.

It's just to avoid curious people" she said. They kept on laughing and hugging, again and again.

"Now go, I can already sense Itachi's impatience" she said letting go of her. Konan and Hinata said their goodbyes and smiled the last time. Hinata saw her disappearing and wanted her back immediately after that.

Itachi saw everything and heard their talk, their conversation slightly annoyed him, but after hearing Hinata laugh he kept staring forward. Hinata, who turned around to see Itachi standing there and looking somewhere, nowhere, began calling him quietly, but he didn't respond. She felt foolish and turned red.

Itachi couldn't hold it anymore and just said it, okay, talking wasn't his thing, but this time it was like an emergency. He couldn't concentrate while keeping it in his head:

"Hinata, I adore your laugh, please laugh more often"

"…"

What could be redder than red? Of course: Hinata blushing. She even felt her head spinning. What he said influenced her behaviour like never before. Then she suddenly began talking not comprehending what she's saying.

"Itachi-san, why … do you keep surprising me with your words"

"Surprising is good" he said, but Hinata began stuttering again.

"No… not in this… situation. It's not what I mean. What you said yesterday and what's happening… you changed, just like that, why?"

"Hinata, it looks like you really don't get it" Itachi said in a mocking way. Hinata frowned and looked unknowingly in his eyes.

"What I told you yesterday wasn't a joke" then he surprised her by standing in front of her and holding her chin slightly up. "I really do love you and I will prove it till YOU admit you love me. Then we'll be even" he said breathing on her skin. It tickled her, but she shook it off.

"You … you know, it won't ha… happen not now nor ever" she said very nervous, trying to find any other object to look at.

"Well, time will tell" he said and then backed off, holding her hand back in his.

"It's time to eat, I'm hungry and I bet you're too" he saw her pouting and grinned, she was interesting, cute and only his.

**_That's it for today; hope you liked it; please tell me what you think, PM or review, Ciao xx_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Hey guys, this is the next one, please enjoy! And review_**

**_One week later_**

"I saw you doing that!" Hinata screamed , pouting slightly.

"What? I never cheat" Itachi said relaxing more in his seat.

"You're lying, I saw you putting those carts away" Hinata said again, concentrating on her game.

They had fun and they enjoyed their time together. Hinata had put all her thoughts aside, during this last week and Itachi was concentrating on making her more bright and it worked. She was such a light person and could be easily manipulated. Every morning Hinata took a bath, and dressed warmly to do some chopping, the chores in their room she did too, but working didn't matter to her, because the time passed easily that way. Every evening Itachi entertained her with some walks in the village or games he would invent.

"Time for sleeping" Itachi said putting away the cards. Hinata looked surprised at the watch, it wasn't even 10 yet, why would he… She decided he was just tired and prepared for bed too. To give Hinata some privacy Itachi slept on the ground, at first she complained and forbid him to, but he insisted to let her have the bed, only this way Itachi could gain her trust. He felt how attached Hinata had grown to him during the last days. If he would continue this way, his ending would be more than pleasant; Hinata would be fully his.

When he laid down, Hinata was watching his back curiously. Itachi changed totally and … she liked it.

He would give her everything she wanted only to gain her trust and let her love him. She knew he was only trying his best, but she didn't know how to feel about this love yet. Maybe he would make her more than happy or maybe he would turn back in the person he was before, … That would be Hinata's greatest disappointment. He promised her he wouldn't hurt her again.

In the beginning she didn't believe him, but now it turned out she really did. He was only human and definitely a better human being than the person she called father. He was the worst living person on earth she ever met and you could even call him a monster.

Itachi felt her curious eyes on him and turned around to surprise Hinata with his look. She blushed and looked forward immediately. "Hinata; you always have such an interested look, is there something you want to know about me?" He asked her mocking, but she didn't take it as a sarcastic question; no she was serious. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but he wouldn't give away the answers just like that; she knew that certainly, but yet she decided to do it:

"I…Itachi-san, I re really do have a question" she said stuttering, but less than before.

"You still use san? I know you're a Hyuuga, but still, you don't have to be so formal in front of me" He said looking in her eyes.

It wasn't dark yet, but dark enough so you couldn't make out which colours objects had; but Hinata's eyes he could see clearly, even her lips. They were shining in the moonlight that got through the window.

Hinata nodded and continued: "I wanted to know, why you became… like this" Itachi dropped the romantic look in his eyes and was slightly annoyed, almost forgetting he was talking to Hinata.

"Why did you kill them?" Hinata whispered, she knew her questions were really annoying him and bringing up memories he would want to forget, but she wanted to know what happened in reality.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked her with a determined and harsh voice. He again felt her shocked face and tried his best not to forget he had to be more than nice to her.

She never answered this question, he knew she wouldn't, she was laying on the bed with her head turning away from him faintly. She felt really uncomfortable now and was ashamed for being such an ass to him, while he was trying his best not to get angry in front of her.

A few seconds later, nothing changed, Hinata was still nervous and didn't know what to expect from him. "Well… I could tell you one day" he said smirking and looking back at Hinata. She never imagined he would give her such an answer:

"That one day, you'll have to tell me you love me" he said and then: "Good night, sweetheart"

Hinata inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled, … she tried to concentrate on her breathing, but his words affected her every day more and more. Even him calling her sweetheart … turned her on. That's what Hinata hated the most. He was playing with her again and she couldn't avoid those feelings he was awakening in her.

Itachi immediately began laughing and chuckling after her long silence, he knew for sure she was blushing extremely hard, that's why it amused him even more…

Hinata on the other hand was at first blushing and blablabla, but when she heard Itachi chuckle AND laughing she was more than just in shock, she began noticing Itachi Uchiha really, really had sincere feelings and could laugh or maybe cry like all normal human did.

"Good night Itachi" Hinata said whispering and then she fell asleep with a smile on her lips. When Itachi noticed she wasn't awake anymore he crept to her silently and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, hoping she would like the plans he made for them. He knew she would need her energy the next day, that's why he decided to let her have more sleep.

**_This is it, I'm very sorry for not updating for such a long time! Forgive me, school is already killing me…_**

**_Please review and encourage me… xx Ciao_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16 _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

**_Hello everyone! Thanks for being patient, and sorry for the long update! I really don't have much time, I hope you'll like the following one! Enjoy:_**

The next morning Itachi got up at 6 o' clock in the morning, knowing Hinata, he wouldn't expect her to get up this early. But he didn't have much time and just shook her awake softly.

**_Hinata's POV:_**

Something was practically shaking me awake; and knowing Itachi I knew that were Itachi's big hands. He touched my bare shoulders and I felt a blush creep on my cheeks, even if it was just a touch, for me it was still a very intimidated one. After that I heard him chuckle lightly and I started protesting in my head.

"Wh what is it? Did something happen?" I asked with a morning voice which surprised me pretty much.

"Get up, sleepy head. I have plans for today" he said getting away from my and of course my shoulders too and actually… I wanted to let him touch me again, even if it made me a bit uncomfortable, but immediately after that I realised I was being ridiculous.

"Why? What plans? It's 6 am" I said sitting up while rubbing my eyes to try open them.

"You'll see if you get up" he said and put on his jacket that she picked out for him.

I was really excited, but I really didn't have any energy to start the day that optimistic. Looking at Itachi from the corner of my eye I noticed him getting something out of the closet, something like a … cloak?

It was his Akatsuki cloak and I didn't like the fact that he would have to wear it again.

"What… doe does this mea, mean?" I began stuttering and pointing at the cloak.

Itachi didn't look back at me, like he didn't want to answer me, just avoiding my question.

I kept on my questionable look and was waiting for his reaction and as I expected he answered me not long after.

"Konan is waiting for us" he said with his cold voice that I learned to interpret as a very warm one.

And again he began chuckling at me before I stood up and began doing my morning things. I walked into the bathroom and did my things as fast as I could; just when I stood in front of him he said I didn't have to wear my contacts.

"Just do as I said" he said turning away and waiting for me to finish.

Stepping back into the room I saw Itachi leaning against the wall. Looking back at my feet I was thinking where I could have dropped my backpack. But Itachi scared me to death when he was standing in front of me, I couldn't even count the seconds, his actions were too fast ….

There was a long, awkward silence that separated us, while we were so close and stood side by side. Still looking down and waiting for him to say anything, I felt myself getting more nervous. And of course he noticed me getting red as a tomato, but he didn't laugh at me as I expected him to.

That made me curious again and I looked up meeting his dark, hypnotising eyes, but soon he broke the silence:

"You're all red" he said not mocking at me, if he did I would notice it in his voice or actions.

"And I'm very glad I'm the reason for your blushing" it made me giggle a bit.

"I like that too" I felt his hand, softly caressing my cheeks, then he leaned over and whispered in my ear:

"I really,…, do like it" my blush only increased and my hart started beating faster.

"Tell me, I really need to know now" only now I could hear his heartbeat; him leaning upon me, his touch and his breath that tickled my skin, all this was not indifferent to me.

"Do you love me now?" he asked. I wasn't recording his words and was thinking and thinking.

"I … I … I" I stammered. He was waiting for my answer, but my mouth just couldn't make any existing sound and, Itachi? He kept waiting. Every human has his limits and Itachi had his too. I saw him getting impatient and when he turned around it, it caused me so much pain. I even couldn't make out whether I experienced it before or not, that's what made me consider his question.

"Yes!" I screamed. Then I put my hands on my hands on my mouth, trying to shut it completely up and avoid any idiotic comments.

"What did you say?"

"I love you" ' Oh shit!' I thought. Why couldn't I just shut up?!

"I love you too" He said and then … kissed me, on my lips, with our tongues interacting.

I missed it, I really did. It was like a whole year passed,… He was wonderful, his lips were wonderful too and … Okay everything was wonderful that moment.

It was magic and I could feel it everywhere. I never wanted to end this kiss.

When our lips parted I started getting some air ,Itachi was panting too and holding his head against mine. I didn't care for my blush and just kept on enjoying this moment, like it was our last one.

"Hinata, we really need to go now" he said opening his eyes and destroying our romantic moment; of course he was right, it's really inappropriate to let someone wait, but … isn't it normal that a girl wants to have HER moment too?

The only thing I could do at that moment was nod.

**_End Hinata's POV _**

Itachi looked at her attentively, he wanted to see what feelings he was awakening in her; he saw how she was blushing and that evolution really interested him. First she was stuttering, then there was her fidgeting and at last her blushing; that all made her Hinata after all.

He never looked at a girl the way he looked at her, the only female person he really was bonded with was his mother: Mikoto, but he never talked about it; only that way he could avoid questions from curious people.

"Will we come back?" he heard Hinata speak silently.

"No, Konan has already made plans for us, for our safety" he said looking back at her. It surprised him that she didn't avert her big lavender eyes from his; like she wanted to prove something. Itachi smirked at her actions which made Hinata more confused. She didn't understand what she did to deserve that smirk.

"I… I just…. confessed to you and you? You just smirk?" she asked him more sternly this time, she even frowned at him.

"You're really cute, now come on. I confessed to you too, remember?" he said seductively, coming closer and closer again.

"Well, yes, but… but you …." She didn't know what to say. He was right, but maybe it was only his nature; mocking, grinning and laughing at someone's actions?

When he came closer and closer he whispered in her ear, she flinched a bit.

"We will finish what we started, I promise you and now, we need to go, my love" and again he saw her blushing and they started over. While packing everything they needed they argued and they had the right to, because now they were officially a new couple.

Stepping out of the hotel, Hinata looked back and promised herself she would never forget the wonderful days they spend together here. She thanked God for giving her this opportunity and Itachi for making her this happy again despite everything that happened before they got here.

"Thank you, Itachi. I'll never forget these days" she said, with great honesty in her voice. Itachi grabbed her hand and they took off. Now he felt like a king, he already had everything he wanted: her love for him.

**_Thanks guys, for reading, reviewing, following,… I really feel super- duper happy._**

**_But I miss the drama and I'm thinking about how I could destroy the happy moments again, for a little while of course!_**

**_I still hate school, because it takes a lot of my precious time, but I found a job in my favourite clothing store, that's why I'm lacking in inspiration and time, it really annoys me… Sorry for keeping you waiting and thanks again, please review and tell me what you think; what Hinata and Itachi could do next time; or give me more ideas, inspirations,…_**

**_Ciao, love ya'all!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto _**

**_Hey guys, again: sorry for the long update! Read and review pleaseeee, and of course enjoy._**

Konan was growing impatient and started whining in her mind; why it took them so long, maybe something happened? Suddenly she was interrupted by someone's chakra. She turned around and saw no one other than Hinata and Itachi… holding hands?

She had the urge to grin, but restrained it as fast as she could, like Itachi, who always thought it would ruin his reputation. No , that wasn't the same case with Itachi now, she knew he had changed, but she still couldn't believe it.

Looking at Hinata, she imagined her to be Itachi's wife, maybe… they could have a future after all.

Hinata saw Konans form appearing in the distance. As she and Itachi walked closer, she noticed Konans look captivated on her hand which was still tangled with Itachi's; if they didn't hold hands, Hinata knew she would start fiddling them for sure, that's one of the advantages, besides, letting go of Itachi's hands wasn't a thing she wanted to do, if she could she would let him hold her all the time, but living her whole life in reality she understood that that wasn't possible too.

Her cheeks were red. Okay, it's normal that Hinata is blushing, but according to Konan, it could also be the cold that caused the red color, the light trembling of her body could be the weather too.

**_Itachi's POV_**

I don't like admitting it, even to myself, but holding her hand made me a bit nervous, even more nervous when I noticed Konans look. Of course, I have held her hand many times before, but not this tender. Moreover, Hinata's blush didn't make me laugh this time, because I didn't know whether I was blushing too, I just kept walking hoping they'd think it was because of the cold.

"Itachi, Hinata. It's nice to see you two again" she said, now standing in front of us. She only smiled at us and continued her talk.

"Let us head to Amegakure now, everyone is waiting" she said and gestured us to follow her. Now I had to let go of Hinata, which was like leaving the world behind; yes, I'm becoming more sensitive each day, but no one knows anything about it; cause I hold my thoughts for myself.

Hinata was very cold, I noticed her cheeks were red, but obviously it was the cold which caused this cute phenomenon. Her little nose was red too, the scarf around her neck wasn't helping like you'd accept it to and her jacket was a bit too thin for this kind of weather.

"try to catch up with us" I said to her, trying to start a short conversation, which didn't end up like I intended it to. Hinata was pouting, like I… offended her with these few words. Maybe it was normal for girls to react this way? I looked at her from the corner of my I, she hadn't noticed me looking at her, but once she did, she looked abruptly away and caught up with Konan. I could only glare at her back and imagine nothing happened to put on my cold look and unemotional modus.

Really, what did I say wrong?

**_End Itachi's POV_**

**_Hinata's POV _**

How could he?!

"try to catch up with us" these words really… surprised me, in the bad meaning of the word of course. I wasn't sick, or injured like before, of course I could catch up.

Running beside Konan made me cool down a bit, but seeing Konans questionable look reminded me of what he had said.

And now, I ran away and he wouldn't follow me? Yeah, why isn't he following me and apologising for it; I'm not that weak!

Am I?

Well if I am, I have to change, right away.

**_End POV_**

**_Arriving at new Akatsuki hide-out in village hidden in rain._**

Itachi was still examining Hinata, like she was an alien, like something or someone he just didn't get to understand.

What didn't he understand? Well everything, but especially the reasoning of this female creature.

"Itachi, Hinata, you can rest. I'll show you to your rooms" They all walked further till they stand in front of two doors.

"This one is a two persons room" she said winking at Hinata and Itachi.

"And this one is like a little bathroom" she said pointing at the second one.

"Questions?" she asked, when she saw Hinata wasn't comprehending something.

"We… well, I thought you said, … that there were two rooms in here, but…" she said trying not to sound unthankful, than she was at that moment, because of Itachi…

"Ah, I meant your rooms; which included the bathroom and your bedroom. Another question?" she asked not excepting another one, and Hinata shook her head.

"Itachi, Leader expects everyone at the entrance tomorrow morning, be punctual, like always " she said. "Good, sleep well and I see you tomorrow then" she said. Hinata caught Konans last glimpse a few seconds later and looked automatically at Itachi who stood next to her. Only then she refreshed her memory and looked away, like his looks could burn her eyes.

She noticed him ignoring her pouting and felt like crying. He wasn't even trying to understand her, or to just make up to her for what he said.

Holding the door open he waited for her to step in. She did and wanted to turn around immediately, to talk to him, explain what she didn't like about his last words.

Thinking about what she could say and nervously nibbling on her lower lip she took all her courage to fully turn around.

But there was nothing, Itachi was gone. Hinata didn't get the meaning of all this. Why would he leave without informing her first? Why?

"Who are you looking for?" she heard a voice and nearly responded to it. Opening her mouth she gaped at Itachi standing on the other side, next to a closet, without any shirt on.

He looked so attractive and it … aroused her.

'No! No, Hinata don't think about him being naked and you being naked too, don't, just don't. Oh God, please help me' she screamed in her head, trying to relax her eyes, because they were boring holes in his chest;

"You're finding something interesting, Hinata-hime?" he asked playfully coming closer to her, which Hinata didn't notice until she was fully facing his bare, gorgeous chest….

Hinata was still gaping and turning redder, but she couldn't escape now, not because she didn't have the chance, no, she had the chance; because no one was keeping her as prisonor anymore.

No, she couldn't escape, but only because she didn't want to. Now she wanted to be the unpredictable Hinata and just enjoy this moment.

Settling her long fingers lightly on his warm skin and gently tracing them along his muscles, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Yes, she wasn't the only one enjoying this and she was relieved he wasn't rejecting her actions, of which he was the cause.

He reached for her jaw-line and traced his lips on hers. Now, nothing and no one could stop them from being together.

Hinata was feeling more than aroused, she was feeling it for the first time this… extreme.

It was an extreme feeling, but she was truly loving this man and only he could make her feel this way.

Forgetting everything that happened during their first night was one of the only things she wanted to accomplish. Those bad memories just wouldn't leave her thoughts, but now, Itachi was replacing those with these new ones.

And believe me or not, Hinata thought the new ones to be the best ones she would ever experience in her whole lifetime.

Tracing his lips from her lips to her jaw and guiding her to the bed was a long and exciting adventure.

They forgot all their troubles and had an enjoyable time together.

**_Thanks for reading, and reviewing, please review again and encourage me much more!_**

**_Ciao!x_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Hey guys, yesterday I read a great story and immediately added it to my favourite list, I hope those feelings didn't leave me, so I can write you a wonderful chapter…_**

**_Ps. Hope you all know everything about Itachi's secret, because now I'll be using it!_**

**_Enjoy:_**

Hinata was stroking his hair and listening to his breaths. It was so perfect, you could think of him as a perfect human being and she was lying next to that person. Of all the people on earth, she was the one that had the honor.

Whenever she looked out the window, back then in Konoha, she would fantasise of being free and happy. Now she had all of that and more. She felt happy, but she knew this happiness wouldn't last for long, because she realised they would have to get up and a new day would start.

Itachi's eyes began twitching, he was already awake, but tried to play along with her. He enjoyed her touching his hair and looking at him, while he's 'sleeping'.

"Good morning" he said and she was ready to respond.

"Good …" but he broke her off with a chased kiss. Fluttering her eyes she blushed and bit on her lower lip.

"I had a wonderful night" he said, searching for her eyes, but it didn't help, because now, Hinata was so fluttered she couldn't register the happenings.

"I see you're still enjoying it" he said playfully and grabbed her thigh, liking the effect it had on her. She of course squeaked from his fast move and pushed his hand playfully away.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it, Hinata Hyuuga" he said, now pouting, what was to Hinata's shock, one of the biggest things she never excepted him to do.

"I…I did, of course I did" she said quickly, afraid he would think she didn't.

"I don't believe you" he said still mocking.

"I don't lie, I really did"

"Then prove it" he said, now stroking her thigh gently. Hinata's eyes met his and searched for what he longed for. She didn't want to have sex again, but she wanted to play along like he did.

That's why she reacted in the easiest manner there is; she kissed him and he, of course, responded to it. He was fully aroused again and Hinata found this funny, because she had a plan to accomplish.

Kissing him wildly, tucking his hair and moaning his name made him crazy. He wasn't himself anymore and he couldn't get enough of it.

Once sitting in a sitting position, Itachi felt Hinata's lips curl into a smile. She left his lips and looked in his eyes, getting further away from him. He then was comprehending what she was doing down there:

She was killing him. Once she got up, she started giggling and looked down.

"You planned this?" he said frowning, throwing his arms up and slightly pointing at his bulge.

Now she was laughing like a crazy one and hugged him, apologizing over and over again.

"Yes, I did it on purpose and now I know what your weaknesses and desires are" she said looking deeply in his eyes.

"Please forgive me" she was pleading.

"Just for this one time, but one day I'll take my revenge, I promise" he said pecking her lips and getting up.

That afternoon Itachi left for his Akatsuki meeting and during that time, he gave Hinata the task to make a list from all the things she wants to have in their room; It did sound strange, him saying such things, but she wanted to be occupied and his suggestion pleased her very much.

He promised her he would return early, to have their own time together;

Looking at the ceiling she thought where she could begin; and then she immediately stood up and ran to the two, small windows. It looked creepy in here and to lower that feeling she had to decorate this room. Their room. She started giggling at the thought of Itachi and her being a perfect family. She couldn't wait to see their grandchildren and their happy faces.

"…new curtains, maybe a vase with some lilies in it…" a little while later she penned everything that shot in her head in her notebook.

Time didn't pass as quickly as she thought, so she was totally bored again.

Looking out of the window, she registered all the happenings;

when she was little she heard something about the village hidden in rain, about their pain and war, about the daily rains and grey days, but she never imagined a picture like this one in front of her.

She always thought those stories were just gossips; but this village was grey and sad, just like she heard it to be.

**_With Itachi:_**

Pain commanded us to collect all the information on Oroshimaru and his residence, he was being too helpful to Akatsuki and that made him more suspicious. Why would he help Akatsuki run from Konoha? He was their rival number one… There had to be more to it, but what?

And then it shot through his head, the sight of his foolish little brother. His brother wanting to take his revenge on him, to kill him and avenge for his family; It could have something to do with him, but what was Oroshimaru's plan?

He hoped it had nothing to do with it, cause having his brother in this case would be more than troublesome; the only thing that could calm him, was Hinata; she was like an anti-depression pill.

A few minutes ago he and Sasori split and now he was wandering through the woods, looking in the distance and searching for any evidence of Oroshimaru's traces. Once he sensed another chakra, he decided to hide his and look at the intruder.

Looking closely he saw a girl, barely wearing something and with red long hair; he could also see her glasses and sense her immense chakra; like she had to many of it and didn't need it for herself. She was hurrying and nervously frowning her eyebrows , clearly thinking of something very important.

Only a second later Itachi intended to leave her be, but then he sensed something strange about her; she had some strange smell on her, that only he could detect; it seemed very familiar, but he couldn't put a name on it just like that, he needed more information.

Following her further and further through the forest he looked closely at her destination.

"Jackpot" he said relaxing his muscles and standing at the edge of cliff that separated him and the strange building the girl just entered. He sensed his chakra, the snakes chakra, …. He stayed here, lived here and breathed only this air. He wasn't in a good condition, that's why he needed Sasuke. His body. Itachi knew Sasuke well. He knew Sasuke would never leave his body to Oroshimaru and give up on his revenge; That made him smirk. Sasuke would kill him, himself, that's what Itachi hoped.

Now it was only a matter of time, but something prevented him from being happy:

He wanted Sasuke to be happy, but Hinata too. He wanted Sasuke to kill him already a long time ago, but meeting Hinata made it impossible for him to leave this world in peace. He wanted to be with her. He had killed his family, he had lost everything he loved, his mother, father and even his brother, who by the way was only 100 meters farther away from his. He wanted to have at least one person, who could care for him…

He wanted Hinata, but he didn't want to tell her about his secret. He wanted it to stay a secret till he was placed in his grave.

Now he could return to her and forget everything what mattered: his brothers existence and his main task(let Sasuke kill him).

Sighing he turned around and departed to his beloved, who was waiting for him.

**_Meanwhile with Hinata_**

She didn't know what took him so long; she didn't imagine him returning home early would take so long. Then her cheeks reddened: she said home. This was her new home; their home. This was the place she and Itachi would be staying in, together as a couple. She would wait for him as a brave housewife and he…

'Wait! Stop! I'll be staying in here every day? As a housewife?! No, I don't want to; I'm still a shinobi.'

She began pacing back and forth. Thinking about how she could react to all this and handle the… situation. She knew Itachi would understand her, but she didn't know how to put it into words.

She lay on the bed and looked forward, still thinking. Then she started practicing on her words.

"Itachi, I can't stay in her all day long, I can't be a normal housewife and I don't like sitting and doing nothing. It will kill me. I want to train and go on missions like before…" then she was silent again. Her mind roaring on what happened before.

Before, when her father…, when Neji was still alive and her teammates too. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Neji.

Getting all those pictures in front of her again, she didn't notice the single teardrop slip down her cheek. Her nose was reddening and her eyes began watering.

Itachi would get home now and she was crying like a cry-baby. She stood immediately up and went to the bathroom next to their room and cleaned herself up, hoping Itachi wouldn't notice her crying.

She left Konoha and was happy now, but she left Konoha for real and left unfinished business there.

She had to take her revenge on one single person; She had to, because even if she tried to clear out her thoughts of her father, she would never forgive herself for dropping this case and leaving Neji's killing unnoticed.

She heard a soft click of the door and rushed to it, exhaling deeply.

"Hello, Hinata-Hime" he said softly, grabbing her from behind.

She was startled, but softened too at his words and touches. "I missed you" she said pouting slightly to hide her sadness.

"I missed you more" he said kissing her head. Well he was home and he got them some food, he knew Hinata hadn't eaten all day long, even if there was a full refrigerator.

He set everything on the small table next to the window and put his cloak on his chair.

"You made up the list?" he stated playfully.

"Well, yes and no. It was kind of boring and I … stopped at a new wardrobe" she said ending a bit quieter searching for the paper.

Itachi examined her expression and noticed something must have happened.

"You haven't eaten all day long?" he said in a motherly tone.

She nodded and began setting everything ready for their dinner.

"I wasn't hungry… but… now I am" she said putting on a fake, but genuine smile. She wanted to smile so hardly, but she couldn't do it, because she didn't felt like it.

"Hinata" he said with a concerned voice now. He had forgotten everything. His food, the time, his surroundings. The only things that mattered now were Hinata and her feelings. He saw her looking up with a soft; hm?

She was behaving strange, anyway, it was otherwise then this morning. Then he heard her belly complaining and he saw her cheeks reddening from the utter shame.

He chuckled : "You should eat first, then we'll talk" he said laughing slightly, he saw her reaching for her chopsticks and putting the ramen in her mouth. She was eating so delicately, her small hands holding the chopsticks, her small mouth opening and chewing the food nervously, because she knew he was watching.

"You should eat too" she said looking up and pointing at his food. He nodded and fell in love with her again.

After getting ready for bed and waiting for Hinata to join him, Itachi began roaming trough his thoughts; what could make her so unhappy? Didn't she want to be with him?

He saw her brushing her long, indigo hair and turn off the light. Now everything was dark, even his eyes couldn't make out where she was, of course he could with his sharingan, but in their normal estate his eyes were just eyes.

He felt her slide under the blanket and reached for her shoulder. She was wearing his big shirt that covered her skin to avoid the cold, but that shirt didn't matter to him.

What mattered was the fact that… she was crying.

At first he was hesitating, but after hearing her hiccups and feeling her cheeks he was certain about it.

"Hinata" he said, not knowing how to continue.

He turned her around, so he was facing her without seeing her face and started kissing her teardrops away. She was suddenly crying out louder and he could not prevent the reason for it. He was ashamed he couldn't do anything, he had to guard her in any way possible, but now he couldn't. He was powerless.

"Hinata, don't cry" he said whispering.

Itachi waited for her to fall asleep and once she cuddled in his chest, he heard her soft snoring and began closing his eyes too.

**_Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! I really need them!_**

**_See ya next time! Ciao!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto_**

**_Enjoy and please leave some interesting reviews_**

Itachi's arm was sleeping because of Hinata who was leaning on it. He didn't care and looked down, to see if she was awake now; he remembered the previous night and felt again this powerless feeling. Today he had to discover what was happening in her mind, what trouble she was going through, of course he knew she had many of them, but why did it happen so suddenly?

It was raining and the falling drops made a beautiful sound, he loved this sound because of the harmony it provided. He would want to leave this world with this weather, not on a sunny day with birds flying, singing and beautiful trees and flowers. That was nothing for him.

When he was little his father and mother visited other villages. Itachi often stayed at home because he had to make his homework or get ready for his ninja sessions; he was a 'genius' after all.

But one day his mother took him along and he… liked it. So much that he always did his best to make time for this usual family trip. He never felt that way, because he never spend time with his parents before and when he did, it was his father who was planning his future and wanted him to be an ultimate ninja to start working in Anbu.

Everything he saw was wonderful, he could examine the people, monuments, their history, … But one day he returned home and got a letter. There were so many words, but Itachi could only read the most important phrase; he was an Anbu now. At the age of 13.

His parents were so proud of him and he himself was too. Who would have thought an Uchiha child, 13 years old, could get such a title? No one could, he was the first one and maybe the last one too. He was really respected by the elders and even his older teammates, but he never thought this highly respected title would ruin his life…

Killing his family was the worst thing he did, no, not killing them, but, begging them for forgiveness and hearing them forgive him. They just let him kill them, just like that.

But he would never forget their tears and big eyes that begged him to save Sasuke, his little, naïve brother. Even if they hadn't begged for him to do so, he would save his brother's life anyway.

After everything was done, he turned to Madara, the Madara who he should spy on. Itachi found Madara to be one of those psychotic Uchiha geniuses. Spying on him for the Anbu and Konoha elders was at first a simple task to pass, but after being totally disregarded in Konoha and spending so much time in Akatsuki, he realised nothing could go right anyway. So he became one of those psychotic Uchiha geniuses for a long time.

But Hinata changed that immediately after her arrival. She was like a medicine that helped you kicking a drug habbit. He saw his mother in her and wanted to sense the feelings he had before, before everything happened.

He was suddenly put out of thought when he felt Hinata lift her head, she was looking right in his eyes, examining his look and expression.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked innocently and curiously frowned her eyebrowns. Itachi chuckled and then smirked at her.

"About you, of course, my hime" he said dropping his smirk and reaching for her lips. She laid her head back, so he couldn't taste those lips of hers. Giggling and rolling over each other they didn't notice a pair of curious eyes spying on them.

Zetsu was examining his Akatsuki partner, who was too happy to be true.

Hearing her giggle and seeing him laugh and tickle her was a strange sight… it had too much feelings and Zetsu couldn't take it all at once. It was too much love!

Hinata continued getting away from Itachi and felt very childish, but who cares? Once she got off of bed she felt Itachi's hand grasp her, but very hard this time. She turned around shocked, forgetting about the short fun time they had.

Once she saw his face softening again and assuring her with his look that everything was ok, she felt her heart melt again.

"Hinata, go take a shower first, I'll bring you some clothes, ok?" he asked her pushing himself off bed too and waiting for her to enter the bathroom. Once she was out of his sight, he spoke;

"Zetsu,… I know you're here. Come out" he said sternly. It was weird to change your voice like that. From very soft to very harsh, just in a short moment.

He sensed his chakra a long time ago and noticed him spying on him too, but he never thought Zetsu would be capable of spying in HIM. He wouldn't do it because he was just interested, never! Someone must have ordered him to do it and there was only one person that could do that:

Madara

"Is there something you must tell me?" he asked calmly, but killing the Zetsu with his look, and believe me, if looks could kill, this immortal thing would be dead a long time ago.

"Don't you know who sent us?" The white Zetsu spoke lightly, but the black one talked with a hissing sound that mostly reminded him of Oroshimaru:

"I would recommend you to ssstop being a softy and running after a girl like that"

Itachi never admitted it and never showed it too, but he always shivered of this creature in front of him. He activated his sharingan and turned his back to them.

"I'll tell you one thing. No one will make me… a softy, like you said. And I don't run after 'that' girl" he hissed.

"What happens with me doesn't concern anyone, not you, not you and even not Madara. So disappear. I'll talk to Madara later" he said leaving the room with some clothes for Hinata.

He opened the door without knocking and closed it grinning widely. Hinata was showering, everything damped and he could see her full length silhouette behind the shower curtains.

She was so beautiful, everything about her pleased him and he could repeat this over and over again.

Hinata on the other hand didn't notice anything weird, like Itachi getting in and seeing her naked. She was quietly humming a song and enjoying the warm water that cleaned her of every troublesome thing or memory. Of course those feelings and memories would return as soon as she would exit this paradise place.

Itachi leaned against the door and closed his eyes for a second, he still had his sharingan activated and deactivated it before she would notice the red shining lights. He heard her closing the tap and saw her reaching for the towel that hung next to him. She had really trouble with finding that damn towel by just reaching for it and opened the curtains with one hand and with the other one she held her breasts against the cold air.

Once she saw a figure standing in front of her naked frame she shrieked and used immediately both of her hands to cover her up.

"What is it? There's nothing I haven't seen, remember?" Itachi let out a sigh and gave her the towel.

She accepted it and whirled it around her body. She was blushing as a tomato, a very red, bloody like tomato.

"Wh… why … What… I mean…" she just couldn't end her phrase and looked down. Yes, of course he saw her before, but he startled her like never before and she thought she would get killed by an heart-attack. He tried very hard to hold his chuckle in, but that sound did escape his mouth and as soon as it did Hinata started pouting.

She was embarrassed like never before and Itachi would never forget her dripping wet body standing in that innocent position.

"You, you know you're a big per…" she never got the chance to end her line. He was not kissing her or touching her down there. He was just hugging her…

But then she realised the cold and understood his tricky plan. First he used his flexible hands to drop that big towel and next he hugged her naked body. She was watching in a dead point with her eyes wide open and her hands hanging on her sides. His breath was warming her neck and shoulders, she felt safe now, even in that situation.

He let go of her and locked her eyes with his. She noticed this look wasn't perverted at all and breathed out, now totally relaxing.

Itachi looked up and down and chuckled:

"You know you're still naked?" he laughed. Hinata wanted to get her towel, but hearing this wonderful laugh was much more interesting now. Itachi's laugh was very rare and you had to enjoy every part of it, because you'd have to wait a long time to hear the next one.

They kissed and locked their heads together. Things were getting hotter and hotter, but Itachi had to tell her something, important and non-avoidable.

"Hime, I don't want to have any secrets for you. You'll get to know every part of my life" Hinata's lips curled into a smile; she hoped he would tell her everything about him one day. Not the things she heard from the villagers, but the things that really happened and are true.

"But…" Itachi continued and then she dropped her smile and frowned. Again chuckling, Itachi went on:

"You'll have to do the same thing and open up for me. This is gorgeous sight, but I would like you to open up your hart too"

Hinata immediately grabbed the towel and Itachi cursed for telling her indirectly that she's naked. He wanted to enjoy that sight a little while longer, …

She was warm now and couldn't wait till they'd , like Itachi said: open up their hearts for each other, this time for real. She was certain she wanted it, cause Itachi would tell her his secrets too and she wondered what those were. She pecked his lips and left the bathroom swinging around.

Itachi showered and thought about some important things too, for example, how to tell her about the Uchiha massacre…

**_Now in Konoha_**

Naruto, Lie, Sai and Tenten were walking down the road, … 'walking slowly everydamnday' like Naruto always said since Neji landed in coma.

They heard he was spotted by Hiashi next to the Konoha gates, trying to fight an Akatsuki member who tried to step in Konoha. If he wouldn't have intervened Neji would be dead a long time ago.

"Those damn bastards!" he shouted through the streets.

"Wait till I get them! I won't have any mercy for them! I swear!" he continued. The others were shushing him down, because many people were watching the fox boy.

"Naruto, calm down" they said in reunion and continued their walk, up to the hospital.

They had another day: hoping there companion would awake, because losing another friend was like losing you mind…

**_That's it for today: please review if you liked it or didn't like it._**

**_Ciao!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Enjoy+ review!_**

Hinata was staring forward. She was thinking about Itachi.

"Hinata, come on. Let's talk a walk through de city, maybe it's not that horrible like you think it is?" Konan's voice awoke her. Hinata turned her head around to see her friend holding open the door for her.

"I-I can't" she stammered holding her hands folded and looking at the ground.

"Is it because of Itachi? Doesn't he let you out? You know I speak to him and make something clearly!" she said turning around to search for Itachi, but Hinata stopped her to do so and shook her head with a silent no.

"It's not because of Itachi, I just have something to discuss with him" she said looking out the window.

"Well, if you say so… but you can't stay in here your whole life long, it's not healthy" Konan said.

They both were interrupted by Itachi who was drying his hair with the towel, his eyes relaxed and his mood like it always was. He immediately noticed Konan and asked her what she wanted, with his gaze.

"I wanted to take Hinata out, just here, but … she said you two had something to discuss" she said using her cold voice in front of Itachi again. Itachi looked at Hinata and noticed she was looking away, a bit emberassed and afraid she had done something wrong.

"Our conversation can wait, you should go out for a while" he said looking at her averting eyes. He saw that she really was very curious about his life and wanted to know everything NOW, but he himself didn't know how to tell her, so he needed more time to think about it. This was his chance to extend his time.

"Good, then I'll be back in five minutes and Hinata, make sure you don't forget you coat. It's too rainy today" she said already leaving the room.

Hinata turned to Itachi.

"You… don't wa-want to tell me, don't you?" she whispered. Itachi leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head to escape his lips just in time. He felt hurt and she knew it. He hurt her all the time with such little things… He already had all her trust, but he was using her trust in the wrong way.

There was a short silence "You should get ready, she'll be here soon" he said stepping away and putting on his shirt. She felt her evil self disappear with the result that she felt awful for not excepting his kiss. She wanted to head to his body and hug it like she never did before and apology over and over again, but her feet wouldn't move.

They said nothing to each other, the awkward silence separated the two lovers and made them unhappy...

There heard a knock at the door and refused to open it, knowing who the person on the other side was, they didn't even hurry.

Hinata looked at Itachi for a second and noticed he wasn't paying any attention for her. He was mad at her and she understood why; she was so childish!

She waited for his words, tries, plies, anything, but he didn't say anything for a very long time.

That meant he really wouldn't do anything. She wanted to set her move in his direction, but felt his gaze turning completely away from her. That made her heart slow down, she felt abandoned by this short, but clear move.

"Hinata!" she heard Konan. Hinata wanted to cry, but didn't, she didn't want to suffer, again.

She stepped towards the door and held her hand ready to open the door, but something kept her away from doing it, it was her heart; she wanted to look at him, one last time, before she would go out, for a few hours…

Her eyes were suffocating his. He felt his eyes looking away from hers, but then again, he wanted to look back so badly, what could be keeping him from doing it?

Their eyes met and Hinata had a little hope again; she saw his eyes, clearly, his look was clearly too: very stoic, hard, emotionless, but she was Hinata Hyuuga. That's why she could see much more than that. She saw his feelings and noticed they were the same as hers were. The only thing she could do was smile a little at what Itachi would never smile back; that she knew certain.

"Have fun" he said putting on a smile, which looked more like a grin.

"I love you" she said opening the door and vanishing.

Now it was Itachi's turn to feel bad for not repeating the same thing. He had to be more optimistic about it; he did want her to leave him for a while, so he could have his think-time, but he never thought she would react that way. She was really impatient and wanted to know… everything, and maybe she even lost her belief in him, for not telling her his faith.

**_With Hinata_**

"Everything alright?" Konan asked looking at Hinata with a questionable look. Hinata concentrated on her steps, she wanted to forget it for a moment and enjoy her short girl-time with Konan.

"Yeah, I'm good" she answered smiling widely, Konan did see she was putting on a fake smile, but she decided to play along, asking her what happened wouldn't make anything better. It would be the best to forget about it and enjoy;

Konan was leading her away from the hideout and Hinata felt the environment was very creepy, it wasn't her style, she felt insecure here, but with Konan by her side her fear dropped a bit.

"I'll show you around, believe me, you don't have to fear these places. It does look strange, but you can see the little bit of beauty in it too.

Hinata nodded and followed her around. People were looking their way, mostly men, but Konan kept her head high and kept on walking like nothing is disturbing her. Even the nasty looks. A little while later Hinata realised those looks were intended for her; she felt her hands shuddering a little and her eyes were searching a point where no one stood staring at her.

"Your new here; it just their curiosity. Don't pay attention" Konan muttered under her breath, still keeping her head high.

"You know, they are finally living in peace and can improve our society. Even Pain thinks that way" she said. Meanwhile Hinata knew who she was talking about. It was their great leader, she saw him one time and thought he was handsome, but his eyes took her back to reality. He looked too scary and frightening.

"Just don't pay attention, the will get used to your presence" Konan said. Hinata thought Konan was being to unfair; Konan was strong and always knew how to ignore those strange and humiliating glances, she was a real Akatsuki member, a female Akatsuki member.

And she, …, she was just Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata, but a really weak one, one that would never change, even if she wanted it so badly.

Her blush was clearly visible, but it wasn't a blush from shyness or anything good. It was like something that could turn over your stomach, she really hated that feeling.

"First, I'll show you she shopping street, it's small but cosy. And believe me, very cheap too"

Hinata giggled a bit, Konan was trying her best to make her more optimistic;

"I hate shopping, but I know you need it, so … let's go" she said gripping Hinata's hand and sped up her pace.

They ran into a big shop, where beautiful kimono's hang at one side and at the other you saw regular clothes. Hinata wanted them; the regular clothes, for her future training and living with the akatsuki.

"Can I help you two?" the saleswoman asked, Hinata shook her head lightly and smiled at her; Konan did nothing, she would never screw up her badass image by being friendly to a person who's being friendly to her.

Hinata immediately walked to the regular clothes and began looking attentively at every piece and price; It WAS cheap.

They bought some clothes; a cardigan, some tops, 2 warm sweaters and two pants. Everything fitted perfectly and they took off to the next shop. Now they needed some undergarments; Many undergarments: underpants and bras.

The two were fed up and walked out.

"You know, I can go on missions my whole life long, without stopping, but shopping a few hours makes me a dead person" she sighed and looked around.

"Well, let's ear now" she said pointing at the other side. "Yeah, I'm starving" Hinata said. She was really starving and her stomach were making strange sounds, ashamed she took up her pace and followed Konan.

On the roof, just above the two were two curious eyes watching the girls.

The eyes kept following their steps, till they entered a small café.

"Well, well, well, Hyuuga Hinata; Alive and with my frenemy?... Interesting, but dangerous too" he said writing everything down.

"I wonder where Nagato and Yahiko are…" Jiraiya said.

He smirked, but yet felt something terrible will happen, again.

Hinata on the other side didn't notice a thing, she wasn't paying attention and even excepting a Konoha villager here, in Amegakure. She didn't except it, but without even realising it, she knew she didn't want to return back to Konoha, where nothing held her, …, even not Naruto, …, not anymore.

There was someone else waiting for her.

Konan was feeling his chakra, she smirked.

'You old fellow. What did you lost here?' she thought back of her childhood and didn't like it.

**_Sorry for the many mistakes, please review!_**

**_Ciao!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does._**

**_Hey, sorry for the late update, I'm really busy, but I like writing so much; I can't stop, even while lacking time I won't stop! Please enjoy and review if you liked it, you can ask questions if I'm confusing you:_**

**_Ps:_**

**_Naruto spoiler; don't read the following words if you haven't read the manga!_**

**_ Sorry, I wanted to tell you all a long time ago that in this story, it's Madara who's Tobi and not Obito. Forget about Obito; he doesn't exist, it's Madara behind the mask._**

Itachi looked forward to meeting Hinata, he controlled his mind and actions; he controlled everything, everything would be just fine. He heard steps approaching his room and sensed the persons chakra. That chakra felt furious, he knew who would enter and negotiate with him… Itachi felt his muscles tense, he was NOT afraid, but he was mentally preparing himself for this not-wanted visit.

The door didn't need to open, there he appeared in front of him.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about our agreement" Madara said sternly.

Itachi looked through him, like he didn't exist, like he was nothing, which irritated Madara even more.

"Answer me!" he said sternly, now Itachi was the one irritated; no one could command him to do something; even Madara.

"What would you like to know?" he asked with his non caring manner.

"Playing dumb again, Itachi?" he said wandering through the room. He looked around and found Hinata's coat hanging on a chair.

"You know perfectly what I mean, I thought our agreement was clear enough?" not excepting an answer he turned his eyes quickly in Itachi's direction.

"You would let Sasuke kill you, already forgotten?" Now he turned completely to Itachi, who still was looking uninterested in his words.

"And that girl; it looks like she's disturbing you…" now Itachi looked up, frowning, lightly thinking of a way to get the annoying man out of his room.

"Let me make myself more clearer: you will be occupied with your brothers matters and not those of the girl"

A long pause

"Or else, I'll have to eliminate her. You know what that entails, right?"

Itachi wanted to form fists and smash the man face, but his patience stopped him from doing so. Now it was his turn to say something:

"You won't dare and reminding me of the agreement again? Why all of sudden, am I disturbing you that much?" Itachi said relaxing more, to make it feel more convincing.

"You think, I, won't dare?" Madara said mockingly, man he hated Itachi. Since he heard of Itachi's talents he immediately prepared himself to surpass him, he knew Itachi was strong and actually he was afraid he could defeat him, who was Madara; the one known as an immortal being.

"Our agreement goes on, if Sasuke doesn't kill you, I'll kill him" he said more harshly, he turned around to walk away, again not using the door, but before disappearing completely he shot Itachi one last look.

"Don't forget about the girl, I'll kill her too If she will continue disturbing you even if it's unwarily"

Madara was powerful, but who said Itachi couldn't kill him? No one, and by killing him he will even gain freedom, nothing is holding him back now.

He only needs to be in the right place at the right time.

Before Itachi met Hinata he agreed with this agreement; he wanted to do anything for Sasuke's life and he had nothing to live for. He was a big disturbance for Madara; all these facts were brought together and now Madara wanted Sasuke to kill Itachi and in return for that Madara promised to look after Sasuke.

Everything was really too complicated now, but Itachi knew he would go through with it, without any problems.

**_With Hinata:_**

Hinata was feeling nervous, like someone was observing them. Konan was finishing her food and Hinata wasn't even halfway.

"Konan, do you feel something weird? Someone is hiding its chakra; only a strong Shinobi has the ability to do it" Hinata said without stuttering.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll inform Pain, he'll handle this situation" Konan said eating further.

"Okay" Hinata said shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

Her food was becoming cold, she had to hurry up, Itachi was waiting…

Instead of examining his surroundings and directions he closed his eyes and searched for Yahiko's or Nagato' chakra.

"Searching for something, old man?" he heard a feminine voice behind him. Turning around he noticed a grown up Konan; she was beautiful and looked very dominant too. Her eyes were cold… Jiraiya knew she was from Akatsuki. He knew it already a long time ago, but he never wanted to believe it. Now his eyes were really confirming that fact. The akatsuki cloak was giving her away.

"You shouldn't be here, master" she said not giving away any emotions.

"You're mistaken, Konan. I am here, now" he said smirking, trying to make their conversation more humane, but nothing changed the blankness in her eyes.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked playing along with her and using his stern voice too.

"You see, she's not here" Konan said, she took steps forward and formed handseals.

"You want to attack your master?" Jiraiya asked disbelieving her actions.

She didn't listen to him at all, she wanted to kill him, now, here, before Pain would return to finish him off. She didn't want Nagato to do this job; how strange it might sound, she knew he was too sensitive to finish off his master. She was too, but those feelings abandoned her a long time ago, now she had the chance to erase all her memories of her childhood, her master, Yahiko…

All this years she had been blaming Jiraiya for Yahiko's death, even if she knew he wasn't involved in all of this,…

Konans doppelganger was fighting and meanwhile the real one was sitting silently eating in front of Hinata, smiling slightly and ignoring the trouble. Now they would never get disturbed by him.

Hinata did find it weird that Konan was behaving so relaxed, too relaxed actually, she suspected something, but decided to put that out of thought and eat up her meal silently.

When they finished, they talked and giggled a bit at their jokes(_yes Konan is a girly woman too_).

"You should hurry up, I think Itachi is waiting for you" Konan said winking at Hinata, she nodded and hurried out. She ran inside their hide out to be with him.

She had to concentrate on the stairs, her feet were moving too fast, she could fall on her face. Her hands were shaking a bit, she was really nervous, now he would tell her the truth.

Opening the door with her shoulder, her bangs were hanging in front of her eyes, she shook her head and concentrated on her breathing. It was like she never felt this excited.

When she shot the door and put her heavy bags on the floor, she searched for Itachi.

The weird thing was that she didn't find him.

'Maybe he's in the bathroom' she said, hoping he was really there.

"Itachi?" she asked. No one answered, so she entered the room and began getting that abandoned feeling again.

'Why would he want to escape from me again and again?'

She couldn't help it, her feelings were so down, she couldn't even cry anymore. Crying really does good, that's the only way to push all the problems aside, but her tears probably couldn't get a way out…

She took the bags in her hands and took everything out. Her new clothes…, she could compare it with her totally new life.

It was already becoming dark and Itachi was still not back, from wherever he was. Hinata began to worry: 'Maybe he had an unexpected mission? Or maybe he's still mad at me?' she thought. The dark room was becoming much darker, she was alone and her loneliness scared her so much.

She couldn't help it; her eyelids felt heavy and closed. Without undressing herself she laid on her bed and fell asleep, not hearing Itachi entering the room and coming closing to her;

He laid his hand on her forehead and apologised, as if she could hear him. He couldn't fall asleep, but activating his sharingan he saw Hinata's form clearly laying in front of him. His peaceful, soft Hinata.

Looking through the dark and examining her he remembered his previous minutes with Pain.

**_Flashback:_**

Pain and Konan were sitting in front of him, with the other members around them.

"The other Pains finished him off so he won't disturb us anymore" Pain said hardheartedly, he killt his master and didn't think about it, it didn't hurt him like he thought it would.

"What do we do next, Konoha will be furious, they won't just sit down after we killed one of their greatest Sanins." Sasori noted, at what everyone nodded.

"You're right, we still need the Kyuubi that's why we'll attack, when we're ready" Pain said still looking concentrated forward.

"Attack?" Itachi asked bewildered. "Why Konoha? We only need the Kyuubi" That question made everyone's head turn in his direction, like he asked something really forbidden.

"It depends on Konoha, if they give up and hand over the Kyuubi, we'll revert, but if they don't, we'll need to take him by force. It's logical" he said looking at Itachi and exploring his face.

He tried to see through him and noticed Itachi had still a feeling, …, love, for Hinata? Yes, but to him it seemed to be love for Konoha too. Itachi still loved Konoha and didn't want to let it get destroyed. Only he, Nagato, with his rinningan, could read that emotion, or just any emotion behind a hidden mask and how thick that mask was didn't matter to him.

Itachi nodded at his comment and they discussed their attack. The six Pains would be ready to do their job in a week. They needed time to discuss this matter more clearly;

**_End flashback;_**

Now he laid next to her and was so tired of everything, everything was confusing him, disturbing him, ripping him apart and breaking his inner self.

He had to protect her and his brother, but now he had to protect Konoha too. His home village, the place where he wanted to have a family.

He imagined his family back in Konoha, living in peace. His future children, with Hinata as their mother. She would cook for them, raise their 'd go to school and be the best ninja's of the whole village. It was such a simple dream, but yet none to come true.

How hard he wanted it to happen, to become reality, the woman he was touching, who was carrying his heart could never return back to Konoha with him. They had to forget about their previous lives, but Itachi could never forget Konoha, his true home, his elders, their Hokage, the villagers, his family, his brother and now Hinata; not an Uchiha, but a Hyuuga, soon to be an Uchiha.

Smirking at the thought that their children would inherit the Byakugan and Sharingan, them being more genius than he was and being happy seeing each other, like Sasuke and Itachi did before, Itachi sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

Hinata felt a warm hand on her cheek, she loved this touch, and loved this dream , but silently opening her eyes she noticed it was reality. Itachi was really lying beside her and caressing her cheek with his hand. She was so afraid before, she was afraid he abandoned her. Now he was there and she once more discovered she couldn't live without this man.

Her silent move made Itachi open his eyes and deactivate his sharingan.

"Hey" she said cuddling closer.

"Hey" he answered, there was a silence, but not an awkward one, it was so relaxing, they watched each other, as if they could see one another, but there was only darkness in a light atmosphere.

"You want to talk?" he asked her kindly, he had been pulling the time, he knew that made her in some sort of a way unhappy.

"If you want to, I will begin now, I have nothing to hide from you, Hinata" he said coming closer and closer, so she could feel his breath tickling her skin.

"I…, I am tired and I think you're tired too" she whispered nervously. "It can wait and whatever you'll do I'll still love you" she said. "I'm really sorry for my childish behaviour before, it' s … difficult for you to open up, just like that. And I haven't thought about it" She said.

"I'm sorry too, let's not argue anymore" he said kissing the tip of her nose.

"You're right, It really doesn't fit us" she whimpered back. He was now hugging her tightly, they slept like that in each other's arms and enjoyed the night in silence.

**_Well, well, well, Jiraiya is dead,maybe it's too fast, but …, What now?! You'll see next time! _**

**_See ya, don't forget to review! (please, I'm feeling desperate!)_**

**_Ciao xx_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

**_Hey you guys, thanks for reading! Here's chapter 22: enjoy and review:_**

**_Ps. I just watched The Great Gatsby, I really recommend it to you ALL! It was awfully great!_**

Opening her eyes Hinata felt something warm on her hips, it was soft.

"You're awake, I know" she heard Itachi say, still stroking her skin with his hand.

Hinata stirred a bit and moved closer to his chest.

"Do we really need to get up?" she questioned him poking his chest delicately.

"Hey, are you really Hinata? Thought you were a morning person" she hit him playfully.

"Just joking, I understand what you're feeling. I want to stay in this position too" he replied making Hinata's cheeks redden.

Hinata couldn't ignore his beating heart, she was so proud that she was the one causing that pace. Itachi sighed mentally and got up, letting Hinata alone in the cold surroundings.

"Today is a very important day to me Hinata, you will understand, but for now, I need you to get ready" Itachi spoke kissing Hinata on her forehead, she hid her blush with the sheets.

"I'll get ready" The two of them prepared themselves for the new day. Of course Hinata's thoughts were wandering through thousands explanations. Itachi always made everything so mysterious.

During their shower and breakfast they laughed, talked and behaved as a normal couple. There was nothing that Hinata wanted to change, but after a couple of hours, the two were brought back to reality.

"Uhumm" they caught Konan, who was trying to catch their attention during this cheerful, but yet awkward situation. They were cuddling and kissing, yeah, Konan was happy, extremely happy for them, but being in their presence made her feel like a real outsider.

"Never heard of knocking?" Itachi turned seriously, Hinata nudged his arm. He frowned and rubbed it as if it had hurt him.

"Konan, don't listen to him, just come in" Hinata replied smiling heartedly.

"Why is It that people like disturbing us during the exciting moments?" Itachi groaned in her ear. Hinata felt her blush again creeping on her skin, she tried her best not to think about Itachi and her having sex, now, when Konan was standing in their room.

"Itachi-kun, could you please put on a shirt and I'll make tea for us all" Hinata said pleading with her eyes. Itachi groaned louder inwardly, he never felt this abandoned, he knew girls wanted to talk about… girl-things? But why now?

But then again he was a man and she was HIS woman; he hated it when she unconsciously turned him on and abandoned him and his stiffness. He knew Hinata was too shy and timid to do it willingly….

'HUH? Wait she did it the previous time too' he sighed loudly remembering her smooth moves.

He searched for his shirt and before he got the chance to put it on he felt Hinata's soft hands on his back.

"I promise we will finish what we started" she said with a tempting voice, smiling.

"You swear?" he asked with a low sound. After nodding, she pecked his lips and got back to Konan.

Itachi was a man, he had to right to be a perve… right?

"Hey Hinata, do you think he'll kill me after this sort of disturbance?" Konan asked shivering at the thought of being defeated by an Uchiha. She was strong, but Itachi was stronger; that's a fact after all.

"Of course not" Hinata turned again red from embarrassment.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Hinata asked while pouring the warm thee in their cups.

"Thanks, I wanted to talk to you about…, Konoha" Konan said referring to the most wretched subject. Hinata's heart sank, but she continued pouring the thee, she even put on a fake smile, to let her know she can continue.

"Actually it was Itachi's task, but I think he didn't want to disappoint you" Konan replied, putting the cup against her lips.

"We'll be attacking Konoha" she said turning her eyes at Hinata. Hinata gasped silently, but Konan could read her face as an open book with a bad ending.

"I talked about it with Pain, he promised he won't attack your village… if they hand over the Kyuubi in peace" now Hinata got the situation, it was a logical statement; of course it was. Akatsuki was always aiming for the kyuubi's, why wouldn't they continue? She took a sip to hide her shacking hands and her shocked expression. Nothing helped, Konan knew perfectly well that Hinata was hurt and totally unaware what she could do next.

"I admit that I am shocked" Hinata said, putting on a fake laugh. "You could tell , right?" she continued. Konan was looking at the poor girl, she never found her to be pathetic or weak, she found her to be just like herself. Only their destinies were completely different….

I did sound strange, but Konan thought Hinata's path was much more difficult than hers. Konan didn't get the chance to choose, but Hinata did. It was only her choice that mattered now.

"I appreciate it, you telling me the truth. Thank you Konan" Hinata stood up and followed Konan to the door.

"Hinata, please, make a choice. It won't be wrong anyway. I promise" Konan said smiling, Hinata smiled heartedly back:

"I will" She saw Konan disappearing from her sight, nothing shocked her, but Itachi's ice cold hands did.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked startling her. They kissed each other, touched and felt their warmth. Hinata couldn't talk to him, she wanted him, him letting forget her everything for a moment, like he always did.

Sex, moans, sweat and a long sleep afterwards would help her…

**_In Konoha:_**

The sun was warming the whole village, it made people feel more welcomed, peaceful and happy.

Naruto was feeling sick, of everything. Sakura and him had discussed every important matter, what mattered now was the village, that's why they put their personal life aside for a while.

"What do you think, will they get married soon?" Ino asked Choji curiously.

"You just can't stop interfering in people's personal life's" Choji marked , propping some potato chips in his mouth.

"And you can't stop eating, guess we both have our own disadvantages" Ino said sighing. She looked back out of the window, seeing Sakura standing out their looking at the clouds, like Shikamaru usually did.

"Hey, Sakura!" she heard Lee shout after her. His presence always made her laugh, he was funny and always made her optimism rise, even if it was just a bit. She let out a short sigh, that wasn't audible for anyone. She remembered Naruto in his previous condition, he was so… full of life, but now. She couldn't look at him the way she did before. After everything what happened he changed, he had become a lot scarier; he had become just like Sasuke. He wanted to avenge himself. For everything. Including Jiraiya's death.

Yes, it had become the most spoken subject ever.

'How could one of the Sanins get killed? Was he that weak? Maybe he was just pretending to be strong? Who's next? What will Akatsuki do to us?...' Naruto had enough of all of this. Only a few days had passed and the rumours were already spreading like the wind that carried away the dust.

"You heard something new about Neji?" Lee asked her, still walking next to her. Sakura shook her head, with a sad expression, but then her face brightened a bit up:

"But we cannot lose our hope" she said, almost whispering the words.

Lee nodded, together they decided to visit the hospital, like they did every day, hoping his state would get better. Naruto was watching them, he was sitting on one of the highest roofs Konoha got, he was thinking deeply: becoming Hokage would only make him accept more responsibility. His heart always began racing faster and faster, he began despising the world:

**_Flashback:_**

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

"Stop it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled back, he saw her tears flowing down her cheeks, he cared, that's why he had to change. Only becoming harsher and accepting reality he could save everyone he cared for.

"No Naruto! You stop it" Sakura yelled back, she couldn't take the pain anymore; her mind wasn't even registering Naruto's new self.

"What happened to you?! You've changed, you can't turn your life in a living hell, please don't. Otherwise you'll become a second Sasuke!"

"I thought you loved Sasuke, Sakura-chan?" those words hurt her more, Naruto immediately regretted it, but it was too late.

"That's right, I just,…, never wanted to lose him. I lost him. Now I'm afraid of losing you too" she whispered, now totally hurt. Naruto wanted everything to be right, like it had to be, like It was….

"Sakura…" he came closer and touched her shoulder softly, trying to talk her out.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, forgetting he was the soft-hearted Naruto from before, the Naruto she missed so dearly.

Too late…

He had lost her, he knew it.

"Naruto, I think we can't marry. We're not ready. Not now…" Sakura said rubbing her eyes, clearing all the tears away. She turned around and exited the room without turning around.

Naruto's heart hurt even more.

**_End Flashback_**

"Sakura? Sakura? You alright?" Lee was waving his hands in front of Sakura's face.

"Yeah, I am, sorry, I was just thinking" she blushed a bit and continued her walk with Lee to the Konoha hospital.

"I hope we can get some ramen later and maybe Naruto will join us?" Lee said.

"Yeah" Sakura said using her bright smile. Their walk was short, but the one sided conversation they had made it seem like a thousand years.

On the other side of Konoha Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, clearly thinking about Jiraiya's death. "Why? He never deserved such a thing, why did he get himself kilt?!... Shizune! More sake!" she screamed.

"Lady Tsunade, I don't think It's a good idea" Shizune pleaded, but for nothing because if Tsunade decides to get more sake, she will get it. That's why she poured her, let's say the 20th bottle. It was a wonder she was still alive.

"He got kilt, I know what they want, they want Naruto…. But they won't get him, nor now nor ever! Believe me, I'll look after him, personally" She shook her head while saying those words, Shizune saw how broken and hurt she was, because, and it wasn't a secret, she loved Jiraiya dearly.

As a brother, friend, pervert or maybe even as a lover. She just needed time to let their relationship grow, but now she really felt like an old hag.

"Get me Naruto! Now!" She commanded, leaving herself alone in her big Hokage office. Reaching for the next bottle she murmured a lots of things:

"They won't get any more people, even if they do, it will happen over my dead body"

Tsunade commanded Shizune and Shizune commanded an Anbu member to get Naruto. After a few minutes Naruto got the message and frowned at the man with the mask.

"Why does she need me, now?" he asked impatiently.

"It's an order" The man said. Naruto sprinted to the main Hokage tower and without even bothering to knock on the door, he stepped in seeing the old hags head laying on her desk.

She knew of his presence and didn't need to look up at him, without even raising her head she made a short gesture for him to come closer.

"What is it? I don't have time for any pathetic game anymore, you…." He couldn't ignore her fast move and strong hands wrapped around his neck.

"You speak more formal next time, got it?" Naruto didn't even stir at this, he was just hanging a few inches above the ground with his feet dangling…

"Now sit down and listen to what I say, you brat" she offended him, but he didn't care, cause he offended her some many times.

"What would you say if I told you that I quit this place and give it to you?" she asked him, raising her bottle in the air and waiting for his response.

"I think I would… be better than you" he said smirking at the thought.

"You brat…" she said frowning. "I hope you would" he smirked more and then moved to his seat.

"So, you're quitting?" he asked her curiously. She nodded and poured some sake for him too.

"I don't think it's a good idea, for now" Naruto said lightly laughing at his own comment.

"Why is that? Wasn't it you biggest dream?"

"Well, I have my own matters now, after they are settled I can do whatever you want" he said and drank all of his sake at once.

"You're being really egoistic, ya know?" she said pointing at him.

"I want to quit and give you all the responsibility of a real Hokage. You know Akatsuki is still after you, only becoming Hokage you'll be safe, you can't quit the village." She said. Naruto sensed the tension, he knew what she was talking about.

If he would become Hokage, he would be totally protected by ninja's, secondly, he won't have the right to quit the village without any permission of the elders, and believe me or not, they would never give him permission because of the nine-tailed fox he carries within his body.

"But you know you don't have a choice, you will get Hokage, probably at the end of this month" Tsunade said. Naruto grumbled;

"How can I catch Akatsuki, while sitting here and doing nothing. First I have to catch them and then I'll take care of Konoha, I swear!"

"I SAID, YOU'LL GET THE TITLE, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT, OR NOT!" Tsunade screamed and hit her desk so hard it even cracked in two.

"See what you did, because of you I'll need to get another one! Now get out" She yelled. Naruto couldn't hear that shit anymore. It was his choice, why would he listen to her anyway?

When Tsunade finally sensed that his chakra left the building she called the Anbu together.

"You'll all look after that brat? Got it. I don't care where he is, as long as he doesn't leave Konoha. If you even get to know he planned on leaving, report it to me and I'll handle the situation myself! You're dismissed!"

They nodded and left the Hokages tower, accepting their boring task : to look after Uzumaki Naruto.

**_That's it for today, I have planned so many things , but I need to make my homework first, sooo, please wait! _**

**_R&R PLEASE and continue encouraging me, dear readers!_**

**_Ciao!xx _**


	23. Another note

Dear readers...

I'm sorry for not updating, I promise I'll update as soon as possible, because I hate letting work unfinished. Love you'll!

TheFlorida1995


End file.
